Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Freddy Krueger
by Rocker90
Summary: Alvin is terrorized by the horribly burned creep with knives on his fingers looking for a new hunting ground. Soon his brothers, the Chipettes, and others around the neighborhood encounter this threat. Can this killer be stopped, or will everyone meet their end?
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Freddy Krueger

Chapter 1

Alvin walks past hot pipes thinking, "What is this place?" A stream of steam suddenly shoots forth from a pipe. "Hello, anyone here?", Alvin called out as the fear within him was rising. He suddenly hears footsteps and an awful screeching noise followed by a deep, scary evil laugh. Alvin looks in the direction the laugh came from and sees a horribly burnt man partially covered by darkness with knives on his right hand with a sick smile on his face. The man comes toward Alvin with a clear intent to harm him. Alvin immediately runs with the man not too far behind. The red clad chipmunk hides behind a boiler. The disfigured man in a deep raspy voice says, "I'm gonna get you", followed by the terrible laugh. Alvin looks around but doesn't see the creep suddenly appear behind him as he gets away from the boiler. Alvin then hears a clicking of metal and turns around. The man slashes at him with his knives and cuts four cuts into Alvin's arm. Alvin, holding his arm, runs again with the man chasing him. He turns a corner, but it leads to a dead end. "This is it", Alvin says to himself. The metallic screech comes full force and Alvin shuts his eyes tight waiting for the end. He opens his eyes and the man is gone. Feeling some relief, Alvin walks out of the corner a couple of steps, when suddenly the man appears behind him with a yell. Alvin spins around and the man grabs him by his shirt and slams him into the wall. Laughing darkly, the man runs his blades down Alvin's face. "You're an interesting looking child, a chipmunk child I believe", he says in that growling, raspy voice. The figure smiles and says, "Either way, you're a child and you have to meet the eternal sleep." Alvin sees the man pull back his right hand and knows what is in store and his heart goes into his throat. "Sweet dreams", the man rasps before slashing at Alvin as the chipmunk screamed in terror.

Alvin is suddenly in his bed screaming at the top of his lungs. Simon and Theodore are woken up as is Dave. Alvin looks around in a panic while panting and realizes it was a nightmare. "Another nightmare, Alvin?", Simon says looking annoyed. "You need to stop watching those monster movies", Simon then says. Alvin then sees the cuts on his arm and gasps. Dave runs in the bedroom and asks, "What happened? Who screamed?" Simon and Theodore both say, "Alvin". "Alvin, what have I told you about watching those monster movies late at night?" Dave then sees cuts on Alvin's arm and asks, "How did you get those?" "The man in my dream gave these to me; he was trying to kill me! I never saw any movie with that creep in it before, it's something new!", Alvin says. "Oh boy", Simon mutters. "Come on, we'll clean those up and get you a new shirt", Dave says leading Alvin to the bathroom. "Fortunately, I have a bunch of nightshirts for you and your brothers", Dave adds. After Dave cleans the cuts and bandages Alvin's arm and gets him a new shirt, he says, "You most likely need to cut your nails if they are sharp enough to do this." "The man in my dream did it. The man with the red and green sweater, dark brown fedora and knife glove on his right hand, he did this!", Alvin claims. "He cut me in this exact spot!" Dave and Alvin get back to the bedroom as Alvin is pleading with Dave to believe him. "Alvin, it was a bad dream. Dreams can't hurt you. Relax and go back to sleep because you have school in the morning", Dave says in his most calming manner trying to calm Alvin down. "Goodnight fellas", Dave says. "Goodnight Dave", the boys say as Dave closes the door. "That man is real, he cut me in my dream in this exact spot", Alvin says. Theodore then chimes in, "I've had nightmares and that never happened to me. You probably scratched through your shirt in your sleep when you were scared." Simon adds, "Yeah, and it is impossible for dreams to physically harm you because they are just that, dreams. There is no scientific evidence of a dream causing injuries. Go back to sleep and forget about it Alvin." Both Simon and Theodore lay back down to go back to sleep while Alvin is afraid to go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from** _ **Alvin and the Chipmunks**_ **or Freddy Krueger. This is for entertainment. This is my first story so please review and no flames please! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Boys, it's time to get up!", Dave called from downstairs. Simon and Theodore quickly got dressed whereas Alvin, tired from his sleepless night, slowly followed behind his younger brothers. Dave had the TV on the news and listened as he made the boys breakfast. "Alvin, you don't look so good", Theodore said. Alvin struggles to keep his eyes open as he says, "I couldn't go back to sleep last night. I was too frightened." Simon then said, "That must have been one bad nightmare to scare you that bad. This is worse than when you had werewolf nightmares a few years ago just before Theodore got turned into a werewolf." "Scared?! I was fearing for my life! That burned psycho was trying to kill me!", Alvin then said. Alvin continued, "Why don't you use that big brain of yours and tell me why I have cuts on the exact place of my arm where that creep slashed me?!" Simon, slightly taken aback by the response says, "Calm down Alvin! Like Dave and I said last night, you most likely got so frightened by your dream that you clawed through your shirt and that is what you felt when the man you saw slashed you." Dave then said, "Ok boys, that's enough. Eat your cereal or you'll be late." Theodore was the first one finished with Alvin and Simon a little ways behind.

Dave's car pulled up at the school several minutes after leaving the house. "Have a good day at school fellas!", Dave said. "Okay Dave!", Simon and Theodore said. The boys then heard Ms. Miller's recognizable voice say, "See you later girls!", as she dropped the boys' friends, the Chipettes off. "Bye Ms. Miller!", Eleanor said as she and her older sisters, Jeanette and Brittany walked toward the school. "Hi Ellie!", Theodore said cheerfully. "Hi Theo!", Eleanor replied. "Good morning Simon.", Jeanette says. "Morning Jeanette.", Simon replied politely. "Alvin, what's with you?", Brittany asked said chipmunk noticing him looking tired. "Had a terrible nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep last night.", Alvin says. "What was it about? You losing your looks?", Brittany teased with a smirk. "Ha ha, very funny Britt. I'm serious, it was terrible. I was in a boiler room and this horribly burned man in a red and green striped sweater with a dark brown hat and glove with knives on it was chasing me. He wanted to kill me. I know he's real because he slashed my arm in the dream and when I woke up, there were cuts in that same area.", Alvin said. "Hey there!", came a voice from the side. It was Nathan, Theodore's former bully who since the werewolf incident has become a friend to the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "Hi Nathan.", Alvin said with a yawn. Nathan took notice and said, "Didn't get much sleep last night?" Alvin said, "Yeah, had a terrible nightmare." Nathan's eyes went wide and he said, "Was it about a man in a striped sweater with knives on his fingers?" "Yes. How did you know?", Alvin replied. Nathan answered, "I've seen him too." "What?!", Alvin shouted. "What are you punks going on about?", came a voice the boys and girls didn't want to hear. It was Derek Johnson and his friend Bobby Woods, the school bullies. Brittany groaned and said, "Go away you hooligans." Bobby said, "Oh, we will, after you give us your lunch money." "Back off!", Nathan said. "Make us.", Derek sneered. Derek then added, "Also, what were you and red boy talking about?" Alvin then said, "A burned man trying to kill me in my dreams." "You're scared about a nightmare, you wuss?", Derek asks. "He's real!", Alvin defended. "Yeah. About as real as Godzilla. You're crazy.", Bobby says. He then said, "Now, about that lunch money." Just then a teacher walked by glaring at the two bullies. The bullies then backed off. "We'll finish this another time.", Derek said frustrated as the two boys walked off. "We'd better get to class", Simon said.

Alvin was having trouble staying awake in math class. Not just from boredom like usual since he couldn't do math that well, but from the fatigue brought on by the sleepless night. Alvin laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes and drifted off. "Alvin!", the math teacher Mrs. Shepherd shouted. Alvin immediately bolted up. "Pay attention Alvin. I know you'd be afraid to fail this class.", Mrs. Shepherd said. She then got a strange look on her face and said, "Maybe you ought to feel that feeling right now." Alvin's desk then closed around him as the lights suddenly dimmed. "What's going on?!", Alvin said as he struggled to get free. He looked up and to his horror, saw the burned man standing across the room at the teacher's desk. _"Oh no!"_ , Alvin thought. The man then said as he walked to Alvin's desk, "What does being trapped plus me equal? Fear, hahahaha!" Alvin by this point is shaking with fear. The disfigured man then says tauntingly, "Are you cold? You're shaking." He then raises his knives toward Alvin and with a sick, evil smile says, "How about I warm you up? By maybe 1000 degrees?" His knives then light on fire. Alvin then wakes up and gasps. "Are you okay, Alvin?", Mrs. Shepherd asks. "Yes ma'am", Alvin replied. "Good. Now please pay attention, you need to know this for the upcoming final exam.", the teacher then said. Alvin thinks, _"If I'm alive by then."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After history and science classes, it was lunchtime for the boys as well as the Chipettes. In the cafeteria, Alvin and Nathan ran into each other. "You said you dreamed about the same creep I did. How long ago did it start, Nathan?", Alvin asked. Nathan replied, "It started on Monday night. I was in a boiler room and this burned man kept chasing me while wielding those knives on the fingers of his right hand. Your experience started last night?" Alvin said, "Yes it did. Wednesday night. Boy what a terrible time for this to start since the school year is winding down. I was looking forward to summer, but now I have to worry about this monstrosity trying to kill me." Alvin then asked, "Did you wake up with cuts on you?" "Yes I did. Same spot he got me in one of the nightmares", Nathan replied. "What are you two going on about?", Simon asked. Alvin then said, "Nathan dreamed about the same thing I did and woke up with cuts like I did. What's your answer for that?" Simon then said, "I'll admit it is strange that you and Nathan dreamed the same thing but it can't be anymore than a coincidence." _"What do I have to do to convince him?",_ Alvin thought.

The rest of the school day went by fairly smoothly for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. They later were unwinding before they had to do homework. Alvin and Brittany were playing a shooting game and it was close between them. "Come on, come on, yes! I got you! I'm the man!", Alvin said victoriously. "Yeah,yeah,whatever Alvin. You got lucky that time.", Brittany said. "It's not luck, it's skill.", Alvin said flexing his arms. Brittany rolled her eyes. Fortunately, the gameplay seems to have taken Alvin's mind off of the burned man in his dreams, for now.

Simon and Jeanette were reading together after having a couple of games of chess. "My, this is something to read isn't it.", Jeanette said. Simon said, "It sure is." They were reading about chemistry. Jeanette then spoke up, "Simon, I really like you. You and I just click. We share similar interests and I'll admit, I'm glad that there is someone similar to me that I can call a friend." Simon, slightly blushing said, "I like you too. I'm glad we can understand each other. I can't wait for summer vacation." Jeanette replied, "Neither can I."

Theodore and Eleanor were busy trying to look for recipes to try. "That cake looks really good! Maybe we should make it sometime.", Theodore said. Eleanor, in agreement said, "It does look good. If we work together on it, it might even be better than advertised!" "Maybe we could try it during the summer Ellie.", Theodore suggested. "That would be great since we would have more time; minus the concerts we would be doing and working on the new album.", Eleanor said. "Yes, that is something we have to work on. It is fun performing on stage anyway; especially when it's all of us together.", Theodore said. Eleanor replied, "I agree."

The girls eventually had to go home and the boys were doing their homework. "Why does math hate me?", Alvin said in frustration. Simon says, "You know I'm here right? You can ask me for help." "I do, but it still hates me!", Alvin said. Simon then said, "If you would pay attention better in math class, you might get it better." Despite the struggles, Alvin managed, with Simon's help, to get the math homework done along with the other homework. Simon and Theodore also completed their homework. Later on, it was bedtime and Alvin, though still a bit fatigued from the sleepless night previously, was afraid to go to sleep.

At the Miller house, Ms. Miller had just tucked the girls in for the night and kissed all three on the forehead. "Goodnight girls.", she said. "Goodnight Ms. Miller.", the girls responded before she closed the door and went to bed herself. At the Seville house, Dave had just done the same with the boys. "Goodnight fellas", Dave said. "Goodnight Dave", the boys responded. Alvin however worked to stay awake but eventually succumbed to the fatigue.

The sun shined through the windows later on. "Morning already?", Alvin said. Strangely, Simon and Theodore weren't waking up. Alvin went downstairs and there was Dave at the stove. "Morning, Alvin", he said. I actually have something special for you since you actually got up before your brothers. Alvin looked and saw Dave was making pancakes. Alvin's excitement then went away when he noticed how oppressively hot it was. "Dave, don't you feel that? It's so darn hot in here!", he said. Dave asked, "You're hot?" Alvin responded, "Yes I am." Dave then said, "You're hot huh? Well…", then his voice suddenly changed when he said, "I'm half baked." "Dave?", Alvin said in fear. Suddenly, knives grew out of Dave's fingers and he proceeds to cut down his chest. Out steps the burned man from the skin and clothing. "Hello Alvin. It's time for your end!", the man says before letting out a chilling raspy laugh. Alvin screams and just avoids the blades that were thrust at him. He runs to the front door only to discover it's locked when he tries turning the knob. The doorknob then slightly burns Alvin's hand and he jumps from the pain. The man then runs in the living room and tries again to slash Alvin. Alvin tries running up the steps and gets caught in them when they become goopy. "My, talk about a sticky situation.", the man taunted as Alvin sank further into the stairs. Alvin then fell through and ended up in that familiar boiler room. "Oh no, not again!", Alvin said fearfully. "Yes, again.", the man suddenly said before laughing that terrifying laugh.

Alvin immediately runs. He then runs into Simon. "Simon, how did you get here? We need to get out now!", Alvin yells. Simon has a blank look on his face and starts singing an ominous song.

 _One, two Freddy's coming for you_

 _Three, four better lock your door_

 _Five, six grab your crucifix_

 _Seven, eight gonna stay up late_

 _Nine, ten never sleep again._

"Simon, snap out of it!", Alvin yells. The burned man suddenly comes into view and rasps, "Come to Freddy." He then flickers his tongue at Alvin and Alvin screams in fear before running. "You can run, but you can't hide! Hahahahahahaha!", Freddy's voice echoes in the boiler room.

Alvin then grabs a sharp pole as a weapon. Freddy runs out from behind a boiler and Alvin immediately stabs him with it. Freddy looks shocked and Alvin thinks he has hurt him, only to see the look of shock turn into a demented evil smile and Freddy chuckles evilly. Freddy casually pulls the pole out of his chest and throws it to the side. Alvin takes off again but Freddy suddenly appears in front of him and grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up with his left hand. "Now you've got nowhere to run.", Freddy sneers. "You're mine now chipmunk!", he says before letting out another terrifying laugh. Freddy pulls his right hand back, ready to slash Alvin. "No! No! NO!", Alvin screams. Just as the knives are about to end him, Alvin wakes up in his bed screaming. Alvin is shaking with fear after he almost met his end. Dave comes running to the boys' room. "Alvin, are you okay?", he quickly asks. "It was him again.", Alvin says with fear in his voice. "Alvin relax, it was just a nightmare. Even if some bad person were to try to hurt you or your brothers, I would never let that happen.", Dave said. Theodore said, "Yeah, Dave's here. He'd never let anything happen to us." Dave spent the next few minutes calming Alvin down. "It's okay, I'm here. Remember what I said okay. I'd never let anything bad happen to you. Now try to get back to sleep.", Dave said. "Goodnight again boys.", Dave's says on his way out the door. Alvin lays there and thinks, _"What am I going to do? He's unstoppable! What if he does get me? How can I sleep with this Freddy creep in my dreams? He will surely kill me!"_ Alvin hopes the morning comes soon before he does meet his end.

 **I know, long chapter. It seems Alvin has a better idea of what he's up against. The man now has a name put on him: Freddy. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning has arrived and Alvin had another sleepless night. Every noise would startle him and he would make sure he wasn't asleep for fear of Freddy returning to try again to get him. Fortunately for Alvin and his brothers, it was Friday; which means that they can have more time to relax. Dave had the tv on the news and listened as he made pancakes for breakfast. Simon and Theodore got to the table while Alvin lagged behind. "Come on Alvin, we need to eat now or we'll be late for school!", Simon said. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!", Alvin said tiredly.

Simon, Theodore, and Dave noticed that Alvin was once again having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Couldn't sleep again after a nightmare?", Simon asked. "Yes, Freddy was after me again. I know if I fall asleep, he will eventually kill me.", Alvin responded. "Freddy? This guy you're dreaming about has a name now?", Simon asked as he and his brothers ate. Alvin replied, "Yes. He said, 'Come to Freddy' and I heard a weird song that has its first line say 'one, two Freddy's coming for you' so that's how I know his name is Freddy. Also Simon, you were the one singing it in the dream!" Both Simon and Theodore immediately shouted, "What?!" Theodore asked, "Why would Simon sing a song like that?" "I don't know Theo.", Alvin said. "Though it looked almost like he was in a trance as he was singing it." Dave chimed in, "You're having some really strange dreams as of late, Alvin, but we'll talk later, you, Simon, and Theodore need to get to school."

The boys arrived at the school and the Chipettes arrived not too long after that. Simon and Jeanette were talking about what he had heard from Alvin. "Apparently this guy Alvin is dreaming about is named Freddy.", Simon told Jeanette. "That's pretty vivid if you ask me.", she responded. Simon continued, "The strange thing is, Alvin hasn't watched any movies with someone like that in them. Why on earth is he suddenly having these dreams?" "Who knows?", Jeanette says. Nathan then comes up to Alvin and Brittany as they're talking and notices Alvin's tired look on his face. "Was it him again?", Nathan asked. "Yes it was. I was telling Brittany about it but she thinks I'm nuts.", Alvin replied. "That's because it sounds nuts, Alvin. I've known you for quite a while and this is the craziest thing I've ever heard from you.", Brittany says before walking off. Nathan then asks as he and Alvin walk into the school, "His name is Freddy, isn't it?" "Yes, it is!", Alvin exclaims. "How did you know?" Nathan answers, "I heard the song that says his name." "You mean the 'one, two Freddy's coming for you, three, four better lock your door' song?", Alvin asks. "Yes, that one.", Nathan responds. Suddenly the bullies, Derek and Bobby, who were picking on another student head Alvin and Nathan's way. "Well, it's two losers again.", Derek says. "Oh, buzz off idiot.", Nathan says. "Wanna say that again to my friend, punk?", Bobby snarls as he gets in Nathan's face. Nathan smirks and says, "Your friend is an idiot." Bobby pulls his fist back but is stopped by Derek after he looked at the clock. "We gotta go man. You punks got lucky because we got to be in class or else we would've pounded you.", Derek says.

It was science class, and Alvin was trying his best to listen to the teacher, Mr. Anderson. Simon had to keep hitting Alvin on the back to keep him from falling asleep in class. "Now can anyone tell me what bond this forms?", Mr. Anderson asks the class while pointing to a diagram of a joined sodium and chlorine ion on the board. Simon raises his hand and says, "Ionic bond, sir." "Correct, Simon.", says the teacher. Mr. Anderson continues, "This is just one of many things you'll need to know for the upcoming final test. We've got a few other things to review, but we'll cover that other material again on Monday." The lunch bell rings and Mr. Anderson says, "See you on Monday.", as the students file out of the room.

Brittany was in her drama class and was saying to herself, "I swear, I think Alvin is getting crazier." "Having problems with your boyfriend, Brittany?", says her classmate and occasional drama rival Caroline Stanley. "He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend.", Brittany defends. "Okay, whatever you say Brittany. You sure think about him a lot though.", Caroline says smirking. Brittany blushes and says, "Oh, be quiet!" "Anything you want to share with us, Brittany?", the drama teacher Ms. Baker asks after overhearing the conversation. "No ma'am.", Brittany says. "Alright then, now please pay attention. Same goes to you Caroline.", Ms. Baker says. The two girls quickly glance at each other before looking ahead at their teacher.

Lunchtime came and in the lunchroom, Theodore had run into trouble in the form of Bobby. "So where's the jello? Oh that's right, you're the jello!", Bobby says while laughing. "Leave him alone, jerk!", Eleanor says as she defends Theodore. Bobby sneers at her and says, "Or what?" Nathan, seeing this, rushes to Eleanor and Theodore's aid. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size you coward?", Nathan says angrily. Bobby and Nathan were about ready to fight when a cafeteria worker stepped in. "Alright, that's enough out of both of you. Go sit down or I'll have to get the principal.", she says to both boys. Bobby walks off while Nathan stays with Eleanor and Theodore. "That guy is a massive coward. Don't listen to him.", Eleanor says as she comforts Theodore. "Yeah, besides I could pound him to pieces if I wanted.", Nathan adds. Theodore, whose eyes were wet with tears says, "Thanks for standing up for me." "No problem.", Eleanor says before kissing Theodore on the cheek. Alvin looks on and says to himself, "If I weren't so tired, I could've helped Theodore. Freddy is really draining me."

After school, Simon was busy doing homework. "Why are you doing homework so early? We've got plenty of time.", Alvin says to Simon. "If we do it now, we'll have even more time to ourselves.", Simon responds. "Maybe you should do it like Theodore is doing it. You know I'm here if you need my help. Besides you did take a nap after we got home so you should be at least a little rested.", Simon says. "Okay, whatever brainiac.", Alvin says as he begrudgingly gets his books out. With Simon's help, Theodore and Alvin are able to do their homework.

At the Miller house, Brittany says as she and her sisters are doing their homework, "I'm serious. Alvin is crazier than usual. I mean, dreams that are real? Come on!" "Who knows, maybe Alvin is right. He was right about Theodore and Mr. Talbot years ago.", Jeanette says. "Oh, don't tell me you're falling for it too!", Brittany exclaims. "You have to admit, Alvin was right about Mr. Talbot and he did wake up with cuts on his arm. So there is a chance it could be true.", Eleanor says. Brittany claims, "I'll believe it when I see it myself." Jeanette adds, "It's not like Ellie and I totally believe him. We're skeptical too. It's just that we're considering the chance he might be right." "Oh whatever.", Brittany huffs.

At the Seville house, the boys had eaten dinner and were watching tv fairly late into the night. "Okay fellas, it's getting pretty late. Maybe you should go to bed.", Dave says. "Yeah, maybe we should.", Simon says while yawning. Alvin then says,"If I go to sleep, Freddy will get me!" "Alvin, I already told you, I would never let anything bad happen to you or your brothers. So don't worry.", Dave says. "Besides, it's dreams. They can't hurt you.", Simon adds. Alvin gives in to the tiredness and Simon and Dave and goes upstairs with his bespectacled brother and Theodore. "Goodnight boys.", Dave says after tucking them in. "Goodnight Dave.", the boys respond. Simon and Theodore fall asleep fast while Alvin still puts up a tiny fight but falls asleep himself.

Simon rolls over and hits his hand on something hard. "Ouch! What was that?", he says. It was a strange book about sleep. "How did this get here?", Simon wonders. Being that he is a reader, Simon figures he could just read a few pages. Simon reads along and turns the page. "Wow, this is weird.", Simon says to himself as he reads a chapter about fear and nightmares. He goes to turn the page again when something cuts his fingers. "Ouch! What the heck?!", he says. He tries again more carefully and just when he thinks it was a weird one time event, it happens again. "What is up with this book?", Simon asks himself quietly. He looks at his cut fingers and thinks they're paper cuts, so he grabs a different part of the page and turns it. He gets cut again. " _What is going on?!",_ Simon thinks. He looks down at the next page and sees a picture of a strange hand. The hand suddenly moves and comes out of the book. The hand is wearing a glove with knives on the fingers and then the owner of the hand comes out of the book. It's Freddy! "Don't believe everything you read, too much of a good thing CAN be painful!", Freddy says before letting out a chilling, raspy evil laugh. Simon screams and runs. He runs down the stairs to the front door only to discover it's locked. Freddy runs down the stairs after Simon and slashes at him with his blades. Simon just avoids the blades and tries to run for the back door, but Freddy points with his bladed hand in that direction and a wall of fire erupts and cuts Simon off. "You're smart but still not quite the _sharpest_ tool in the shed.", Freddy says as he flicks his finger blades forward and walks toward Simon. Freddy laughs and moves his fingers, clicking his blades as he gets closer to the normally blue clad chipmunk. Simon is somehow able to get by and runs for the basement thinking he can get some of his chemicals to harm Freddy. Simon gets down to the basement and closes the door. He then turns around and sees it's not the basement. It's the boiler room.

Simon looks to escape only to discover the door is gone. "Oh no!", he cries out. "Where am I?", Simon says to himself. He hears kids playing and singing and quickly finds them. He is in shock as they sing while jumping rope:

 _One, two Freddy's coming for you_

 _Three, four better lock your door_

 _Five, six grab your crucifix_

 _Seven, eight gonna stay up late_

 _Nine, ten never sleep again._

Simon doesn't notice Freddy sneaking up behind him until he hears the metallic click of Freddy's glove and turns around. Freddy slashes at him and cuts his shoulder and part of his chest. Thankfully it wasn't deep because Simon was just able to dodge. Simon runs while holding his wound. "Looks like the chase is on again.", Freddy says to himself as he pursues Simon. Simon is looking for a place to hide or better yet, a weapon when he hears an awful metallic screech. It's Freddy scraping his knives on metal pipes. "Siiimmooonnn.", Freddy's voice calls out before letting out another sinister laugh. Simon is shaking with fear as he hears Freddy again. "Come out and play!", Freddy says evilly in a singsong way. Simon tries to sneak away from behind a curtain and find a good hiding place when Freddy appears in front of him. "You're obviously a brother to that other munk I've seen. You look almost exactly like him.", Freddy says with a sinister toothy smile. He then scrapes his knives on nearby pipes as he approaches Simon. "I know you've heard of 'Simon Says' right? How about we play something similar? Why don't we call it 'Freddy Says?", Freddy rasps sinisterly. Freddy then says, "Freddy says for you to die!" He runs at Simon and slashes at him. Simon runs but Freddy quickly catches up and knocks him down and pins him against a boiler. "Don't worry. This won't hurt...much.", Freddy says as he prepares to slash Simon. Simon screams in terror.

Simon wakes up in his bed screaming. He realizes it was a nightmare. His sense of relief is soon replaced with a feeling of pure panic. Alvin's dream killer has gotten to him!

 **These names for the teachers are ones I just came up with. Just getting that out there. Freddy has gotten to Simon! Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave, hearing Simon's scream, came running to the boys' room. Simon was sitting up in his bed shaking with fear.

"Who screamed?", Dave asked. "I did.", Simon replied. "Oh my goodness, Simon you're cut badly! What happened?", Dave said with worry. Simon looked down at his chest and his shoulder, and to his horror, he had large cuts on both his chest and shoulder. "I had a nightmare. I saw a burned man with knives on his fingers, and he wanted to kill me!", Simon said.

"It's Freddy. He's after you now Simon!", Alvin said with obvious fear in his voice. Dave then looked at Simon's nails and said, "Simon, your nails are too short to do this. This is strange. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He then added when he saw Theodore cowering in his bed in fear, "Alvin, watch what you say around Theodore, you'll scare him."

In the bathroom, Dave had cleaned all of the blood off of Simon and gave him a new nightshirt. "There was nothing sharp near me! I don't know how this happened!", Simon exclaimed. Then he said, "What If Alvin is right? What if this Freddy guy is real?"

Dave said, "Don't listen to Alvin. He's just saying stuff. Although I'll admit, this is weird that you and Alvin dreamed about the same thing." Simon says, "It definitely is strange. Especially considering that; like Alvin; I woke up with cuts." He then adds, "Besides Dave, you said it yourself, my nails couldn't have done this. What is going on? Is this Freddy guy real or not?"

Dave says, "Relax Simon. Like you and I told Alvin: dreams can't hurt anyone. You know this." Dave continues, "Just because the same thing that happened to Alvin happened to you doesn't automatically mean that Alvin is right about the dream man being real." Simon calms down and Dave takes him back to bed.

"Get your rest, boys. You and the girls have a recording session to do tomorrow.", Dave says. "Goodnight.", he adds. "Goodnight Dave.", the boys say. Alvin quietly asks Simon, "Was it that guy in a red and green sweater with a dark brown fedora and knife glove?" Simon responds, "Yes it was, but it could be some unusual phenomenon in which you and I had the same dream." Alvin says while pointing to Simon's shoulder and chest, "The evidence is under those bandages. Freddy is real."

Simon responds, "While it is strange that I got cuts, it doesn't mean a dream man is real. Now let's get back to sleep because, like Dave said, we are in the recording booth tomorrow." While he was putting on his usual brainy self, in his mind, Simon desperately wanted to believe what he just told Alvin. _"I wish I could actually believe it myself."_ , he thought.

The next day had come and the Chipmunks were taken to the studio where they met up with the Chipettes. When Jeanette sees Simon, she notices something is different about him. Then she sees the bandages peeking out from under Simon's shirt.

"What happened?", she asks." "I got cut pretty badly last night.", Simon answers. "How did that happen?", Jeanette asks. "Alvin claims that I got these cuts from a nightmare I had last night. I want to not believe him, but I might actually think he's right. Freddy might be real.", Simon says. "What are you nerds talking about?", Alvin asks. "Nothing important. Just stuff you would probably say is boring.", Simon replied. "Oh whatever. Let's get singing.", Alvin says. Alvin then comes close to Simon and says, "Don't deny it, you know, in your heart, I'm right." He then goes over to Brittany. "You ready to be out sung?", he asks. Brittany scoffs and says, "In your dreams Alvin."

"Alright, that's a wrap for today.", the producer says. "We still have some work to do, but there was good progress.", he then says. The Chipmunks and Chipettes come out of the recording booth. "What a session! You sounded great Eleanor!", Theodore says to the green clad Chipette. "As did you.", she responds. Simon says to Jeanette, "I'm impressed that your range is that high. Also, you were solid. Good job." Jeanette responds, "Thank you. You sounded great yourself." Alvin says to Brittany, "That was good, but I was better." Brittany says, "I'll admit you sounded good Alvin, but no way were you better than me." "I was definitely better.", Alvin says with a smirk. "Oh please, in your dreams.", Brittany answers. "Alright, we are working on a combined album. This isn't a competition you two.", Dave says to Alvin and Brittany. "I know, but I was still better.", Alvin says. Brittany rolls her eyes. Dave then says in a warning tone as they walk out of the studio, "Alvin. Like I said, this is a team effort, not a competition." Simon adds, "Yes, we are not competing here." "Yeah, yeah, okay then.", Alvin replies.

Later on at the Miller house, Brittany asks Jeanette, "When the boys first got there, what were you looking at on Simon?" "He was bandaged up. He said he had a nightmare and woke up with cuts.", Jeanette answers. "You don't think it was that weird guy, Freddy do you? The guy Alvin has talked about?", Jeanette asks. "Please, Jeanette!", Brittany scoffs. "We know good and well that Alvin can definitely have a few screws loose. He is still on that monster kick he's been on for years." Eleanor speaks up and says, "I know Alvin can be weird with his monster thing, but let's not forget, he can be right every once in a while." "I know. He definitely has not let me forget about how he was right about Theodore and Mr. Talbot, but with this, Alvin sounds way off his rocker.", Brittany replied.

At the Seville house, Alvin and Simon were playing a video soccer game. "This is for the game.", Alvin says as he prepares his character to try a penalty kick. "He shoots, he scores! That's game Simon!", Alvin shouts. "Yeah sure, but I almost had you for a while.", Simon says. Alvin smirks and says, "I just wanted to let you have that feeling of beating me only for me to take it away." "Okay. Whatever you say then.", Simon says sarcastically.

Later on, the boys have pizza for dinner. As they eat, Theodore asks, "Alvin, this Freddy guy, are you sure he's real?" He then adds, "I'm asking because of those cuts Simon got." Alvin answers, "I'm sure he's real." Simon glares at Alvin. He then says to Theodore, "Alvin is just trying to trick you, don't believe him." "Alvin, stop it.", Dave then says. _"I know he's real. I know in my heart that he is real."_ , Alvin thinks. Simon leans in and whispers, "Between you and I, after what happened to me, I actually kind of believe you. I just don't want to scare Theodore." Alvin whispers back, "Well it's about time. What are we going to do?" Simon then says, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Dave later tucks the boys into bed. "Goodnight fellas.", he says. "Goodnight Dave.", they respond as Dave turns out the light.

Theodore hears a strange noise which causes him to stir. "What was that?", he wonders. Theodore then hears a little meow and in walks a gray kitten. Theodore can't believe his eyes. It's a very familiar kitten. "Cookie Chomper!", Theodore yells. It was the cat that the boys had years ago and it was run over by a car. Mysteriously, that cat is now staring Theodore right in the face! Theodore runs over and immediately starts petting the little cat. "Oh, where have you been? I missed you so much!", Theodore says as he picks up the kitten and hugs it. Cookie Chomper starts purring and Theodore is overwhelmed with joy that he is seeing a pet that was believed to be dead.

Suddenly, the cat meows menacingly and scratches Theodore on the face. He immediately drops the cat and asks, "What was that for?" The bedroom then went pitch dark for a few seconds. Some light was restored and Theodore saw the cat stand on two legs. The cat then stretched and changed into Freddy. Freddy laughed evilly as he put on his hat. "Well, look what the cat dragged in.", Freddy snarled with a sick smile. Theodore screamed and asked in terror, "Who are you?" Freddy replied, "I'm your worst nightmare butterball!" Freddy then said, "Now, I'll be the last face you see! Hahahahahahaha!" Theodore then ran out of the room as Freddy came after him.

Theodore ran for the kitchen and grabbed a large knife and held it while shaking in fear. Freddy ran down the stairs and immediately saw Theodore and laughed menacingly. "Oh, a single knife? That's all you got?", Freddy taunted. He closed in on Theodore and said, "Like that will do you any good against these.", as he showed his knives. Theodore then stabbed him in the leg and stomach and ran to the door only to discover it's locked. Freddy ran for Theodore again. Theodore ran upstairs back to the bedroom and hid in the closet. Freddy took his time getting to the room and with a sinister smile said, "Come out butterball. I just want to help you _cut_ down your size!" Theodore listened while trying to stay quiet for Freddy to leave. At this point, Theodore has tears streaming down his face. Just when he couldn't take anymore, Freddy seems to leave the room. However, Freddy had transferred into the closet! He slowly closes on Theodore. "BOO!", Freddy shouts from behind. Theodore immediately runs out of the closet screaming while Freddy's raspy laugh echoed down the hall.

Theodore runs into the basement and closes the door. He turns around only to realize he is not in the basement, he is in the boiler room. Theodore is crying in fear as he looks around the boiler room. He then hears Freddy's knives scrape on a boiler. He looks in that direction and standing in front of him is Freddy. "You're Freddy, aren't you?", Theo asks with a shaky voice. "Yes, very good. You clearly are the other brother to those other two munks I've seen.", Freddy rasps. Theodore cowers and is frozen in fear as Freddy walks his way. "Now, come to Freddy.", Freddy says. Theodore is able to make himself move and runs again. "This one is extra fun.", Freddy says to himself with a twisted, demented smile.

Theodore is running by a boiler when Freddy jumps out and is able to slash his shoulder. While holding his wound, Theodore runs toward another boiler and hides behind it. "Go away you evil, ugly creep!", he says while tears of fear run down his face. Freddy suddenly appears and grabs Theodore by his shirt with his left hand and lifts him up. "That might have hurt my feelings...if I had any feelings left.", Freddy evilly taunts. He then says, "However I'm not heartless. I do have a heart." Freddy then proceeds to cut open his own chest and reveals his beating heart to Theodore. Theodore screams as Freddy laughs.

Theodore wakes up in his bed screaming in complete terror. He is crying his eyes out as Alvin and Simon go to his bed to comfort him. Dave runs into the room and sees Theodore crying on his bed. "Theodore, are you okay?", Dave asks with worry. Theodore then looks at his shoulder and sees the cuts and says, "He found me. Freddy is now coming for me!" Alvin, while hugging his youngest brother thinks, _"Now Theo?! Who will be next? How long before someone dies?"_

 **I know, super long chapter. Theodore has now experienced Freddy's wrath. How long can this go on for the boys? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You too?", Dave asks after Theodore tells him that Freddy has attacked him. "Yes, and he cut me too", Theodore sobs as his brothers and Dave try to calm him down.

Dave sees the cuts and says, "This is definitely very strange. Come on, let's clean and bandage those up." Dave takes Theodore to the bathroom to deal with his cuts. "What other evidence can I give you? This should 100% prove that Freddy is real!", Alvin says to Simon. "Once is something, but three times? That is weird. Obviously you're totally right about Freddy not being an ordinary dream phenomenon", Simon replied. "Thank you! You're completely on board now. This creep needs to be stopped! What can we do?", Alvin says to his nerdy brother. "That is something even I don't know", Simon says back.

In the bathroom, Dave has cleaned the blood from Theodore's cuts and is bandaging his shoulder up. "I think Alvin is right, Freddy is real!", Theodore says to Dave. "You know, three times this has happened is extremely strange. I do agree with Alvin that these dreams you guys are having aren't normal dreams. However, like I told Alvin, I would never let anything bad happen to you", Dave replies. Theodore at this point has stopped crying, but is still terrified. "I know you'd look out for us, but in the dream, I stabbed Freddy with a knife and it didn't even affect him. He's unstoppable!", Theodore cries out. Dave hugs Theodore and says, "It's okay. Like I just said, I'm here. Let's get you back to bed."

Dave and Theodore get back to the bedroom. Dave then says to Alvin, "I'll admit that these nightmares are not typical nightmares you and your brothers have been having lately. I definitely agree with you there, Alvin. But remember, I would make sure nothing bad happens to you or your brothers regardless. Even if this Freddy guy you have been talking about is real, I'd make sure he would never do anything bad to you." "Thanks Dave. But know that he'll still come after us or even someone else and I even tried to hurt him. I stabbed him in the chest in one of my dreams with a pole and he just laughed and pulled it out! It didn't even hurt him!", Alvin said. "You know, Theodore said something similar happened in his dream where he stabbed that guy with a knife and it didn't even affect him", Dave replied. "I honestly think these events might be connected", Simon says. "I mean, look at what's happened. Alvin dreamed about this guy and woke up with cuts; same with me and Theodore. I think Alvin might be right." Dave responds, "I know you're scared, but just remember what I said, I'd never let anything bad happen to you. Now relax and try to go back to sleep." Dave tucks Theodore back into bed and as he is walking out of the room, he says, "Goodnight boys." "Goodnight Dave", the boys respond. The boys however are too scared to sleep comfortably for the rest of the night.

Morning comes and the boys hear Dave call out, "Boys, breakfast is ready!" They tiredly go downstairs to the kitchen. Dave has made oatmeal for breakfast. "Theodore, are you okay?", Dave asks the green clad chipmunk after noticing that he looked the most tired of the three. "I'm still scared about what happened to me last night. I couldn't go back to sleep", Theodore answers. Dave says, "I know it scared you really bad and what has been going on lately has been strange, but remember, I'm here for you, Alvin, and Simon." "Okay", Theodore says taking comfort in knowing that Dave would fight for them. However he still couldn't get Freddy's face and laugh out of his mind. "You know, you boys could go out for a while with the Chipettes today. How does that sound?", Dave says to the boys. Simon responds, "I'd like that. I think it would take our minds off of Freddy for a while. What about you, Alvin?" "Sure, I'm definitely up for it", Alvin responds to his blue wearing brother.

The boys finish breakfast and then go over to the Miller house. "Hi there boys! You here for the girls?", Ms. Miller says after answering the door. Alvin says, "Hi Ms. Miller, we want to see if the girls want to go to town for a while." Ms. Miller responds, "Okay, I'll get them." "Girls! The boys are here!", she calls to the Chipettes. The girls come to the door. Alvin asks, "You want to go to town for a while and have some fun?" Brittany responds, "That's actually a good idea. What do you say Jeanette?" Jeanette says, "I agree. Eleanor, you want to go to town for a while?" Eleanor answers, "Sure thing!" "Alright, where should we go first?", Alvin says. "Maybe the arcade?", Brittany says. Simon responds, "Yeah, let's go to the arcade first. Good idea, Brittany."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes are driven by Ms. Miller to the arcade in town. Alvin and Brittany play a two player shootings game while Simon and Jeanette play pinball and Eleanor and Theodore play a driving game. "Oh no!", Alvin says as his character is about to get killed by a zombie. Brittany is able to save him in the game. She smirks and says, "You're welcome." "Sure, thanks Brittany", Alvin says.

At the pinball machine, Simon is on a roll racking up points when his ball gets through the arms in the machine and he loses it. "Ah nuts!", Simon says. "I was doing really good too! Well, your turn Jeanette", he says. Jeanette takes over and actually manages to get close to Simon's score before she causes a tilt. "Really? A tilt? I almost beat your score!", she says. Simon says, "I'll admit, I was worried there for a bit. You are definitely better at this than I expected."

"Yeah Ellie, you won!", Theodore exclaims when Eleanor wins the race they were driving in on their game. "I know. You did good yourself", she says to Theodore after he comes in third place. "This is fun!", Theodore says. Eleanor responds, "I totally agree."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes spend two hours playing games at the arcade before Ms. Miller picks them up. "You want to go to the ice cream shop?", she asks them. "Sure, that sounds great!", Theodore says. Alvin then says to Theodore, "I knew you would say that. You and ice cream are like white on rice." "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?", Theodore says. "Oh relax Theo, I'm just messing with you", Alvin says. "Oh, okay", Theodore responds.

At the ice cream shop, Theodore and Eleanor share a sundae while Simon and Jeanette have root beer floats. Alvin and Brittany decide to share a banana split. "So, how have you been lately?", Eleanor asks Theodore. He answers, "Last night I had a horrible nightmare. It was Freddy! He was disguised as a cat me and my brothers had years ago and then he got me in a boiler room and was trying to kill me! He managed to cut me right here." Theodore then shows the bandages on his shoulder to Eleanor. "Oh my! I hope you're okay now", Eleanor says. "I'm better. Thanks Ellie", Theodore responds. "Strange that these events are happening lately", Eleanor then says. Theodore responds, "I know, and it's really scary."

Brittany overhears Theodore and Eleanor's conversation and says, "Now Theodore? What is going on here?" Alvin says, "I told you, Freddy is real. What other evidence do you need?" Brittany responds, "A guy in dreams that is real is still very hard to believe, Alvin. I'll believe it when I see it myself." Simon says to Brittany, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Freddy is most likely real. Me and my brothers dreaming about the same guy and waking up with cuts? Even I am now thinking this is more than just traditional nightmares." "Oh boy", Brittany mutters.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes are later driven back home by Ms. Miller. "Hope you enjoyed your time with the girls", Ms. Miller says to the boys as they get out of her car. Simon says, "We did. Thank you." "See you later!", Ms. Miller shouts as the boys head inside their house. Alvin looks back and waves before closing the door.

"So how did your day with the Chipettes go?", Dave asks the boys. "It was great!", Theodore says enthusiastically. "It went good", Simon responds. "Nice time", Alvin says. "That's good to hear", Dave says. The boys later have dinner and watch some TV.

At the Miller house, Ms. Miller asks, "How did you like your time today with the Chipmunks?" Eleanor responds, "It was very nice." Jeanette answers, "I really liked it." Brittany says, "It went good and smooth. I liked it. Alvin wasn't even that annoying." "Brittany!", Eleanor says. "Well I was just saying", Brittany defended. They later have dinner.

It gets late and at the Seville house, Dave is tucking the boys in for the night. "Hope one of you doesn't have another nightmare. I know how badly those dreams have been scaring you lately", Dave says. Theodore says, "I hope so too." "Goodnight fellas", Dave says. "Goodnight Dave", the boys say.

At the Miller house, the same is happening. Ms. Miller is tucking the girls into bed. "Get some sleep, you've got school tomorrow", she says. "Goodnight girls", Ms. Miller says. The girls responded, "Goodnight Ms. Miller."

The sun shines through the windows and Brittany mutters, "Morning already?" She hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it. There's no one there, but at her feet is a package. "This is strange", Brittany says to herself when she sees the package is for her. She takes it to the bedroom and opens it. "Nice!", Brittany exclaims softly when she sees that it's a makeup kit. "I've been wanting a new one for a while", she says. She tries some of the eyeliner on and then goes for the face powder. Brittany is applying it while looking in the mirror in the bedroom when she suddenly feels something warm on her face. She looks and sees wet red blotches on her face and rubs them with her hands. "What in the world is this?!", Brittany says when she sees the red liquid on her hands that came off her face. It's blood! She notices something about her reflection in the mirror and looks to see that the reflection is morphing into something hideous. "Wow! Don't you look killer!", the morphed reflection says in a raspy voice. It's Freddy! He then comes out of the mirror and Brittany screams and runs when he tries to slash her.

Brittany runs for the front door only to discover it's locked. Freddy runs and tries to stab her with his knives, but she just gets out of the way and Freddy briefly gets his blades caught in the door. Brittany asks, "Who are you?" Freddy grins evilly and says, "You should know, your boyfriend told you about me." Brittany gasps and says, "You're Freddy?!" "That's right!", Freddy says before letting out a raspy evil laugh. Brittany then says, "For the record, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a good friend." "Do you think I care? Either way, you're going to meet the eternal sleep!", Freddy says before running at Brittany again. Brittany manages to run a few steps before the floor starts swallowing her. "Ever get that sinking feeling?", Freddy says with an evil smirk as he scrapes his knives on a window. Brittany screams as the floor swallows her. She then lands on a harder floor. "Ouch!", she says before she gets up. "What is this creepy place?", Brittany asks herself while getting more frightened by the second. She hears Freddy scrape his knives on metal pipes before he says, "This will be your tomb." Freddy suddenly appears behind Brittany and she turns around only to get slashed on her arm. Freddy chuckles evilly and flexes his knife fingers. Brittany starts backing up and yells, "This is a dream! You aren't real!" Freddy says, "I'm very real. I'm as real as this." Freddy proceeds to cut the right side of Brittany's face and lets out a chilling laugh.

Brittany runs and looks for a weapon to use and a place to hide. She manages to find a long pipe on the floor and quickly picks it up. Freddy runs up and Brittany hits him several times with the pipe. On the next swing, Freddy catches the pipe and throws it aside. Brittany runs looking again for a place to hide. "A bit of a fighter. That makes this one even more fun", Freddy says to himself with a wicked smile.

Brittany ducks down and hides between two boilers and tries her best to stay quiet. She hears footsteps and panics, but manages to stay quiet. Freddy runs right by her hiding place. She breathes a sigh of relief and steps out only to run into Alvin. "Come on! We need to go now!", she says to Alvin who is just blankly looking at her. He then starts singing:

 _One, two Freddy's coming for you_

 _Three, four better lock your door_

 _Five, six grab your crucifix_

 _Seven, eight gonna stay up late_

 _Nine, ten never sleep again_

Brittany freezes with fear and as a result, doesn't see Freddy coming for her from the side. He knocks her down and then grabs her by her shirt and pins her against the wall. Freddy pulls back his right hand and rasps, "Sweet dreams", before attacking her with his knives.

Brittany wakes up screaming in her bed which wakes up Jeanette and Eleanor. Ms. Miller, hearing Brittany scream, runs into the girls' room. "What happened?", Ms. Miller asks. Brittany says, "I had a horrible nightmare." Ms. Miller sees the cuts on Brittany's arm and face and says, "Brittany dear, how did you get those cuts?" Brittany looks on her arm and sees the cuts and gasps. Brittany then looks under her nails, but doesn't see skin, fur, or blood. She knows she couldn't have done it to herself. "Come on, let's get those cleaned up", Ms. Miller says as she takes Brittany to the bathroom. Jeanette and Eleanor come to the same conclusion and say, "He is real!"

In the bathroom, Brittany is getting her cuts on her arm cleaned and bandaged when she sees the cuts on her face. "Ms. Miller, what about these?", Brittany says while pointing to the cuts on her face. "Don't worry, I'll get those in a bit", Ms. Miller says. Brittany gets all the cuts cleaned and bandaged. She says as Ms. Miller is taking her back to the bedroom, "I don't know how this happened. I didn't do it and there's nothing sharp near me." "I don't think you accidentally did this to yourself either, dear. But whatever happened to cause the cuts is weird", Ms. Miller admits. She then assures Brittany, "Don't worry, it was just a bad dream. You and your sisters know that I'd protect you, even with my aging bones." Brittany gets back in bed and Ms. Miller says, "Goodnight again girls", before going to bed. As Brittany lies in bed, she is putting two and two together: Freddy, cuts in the same places where he cut her in the dream, the boiler room. She then comes to the horrifying conclusion that Alvin is right. Freddy is real!

 **Brittany is the first of the Chipettes to encounter Freddy. Find out what happens next. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Warning: Graphic material in this chapter. Please proceed with caution if this material makes you squeamish. Hope you enjoy!**

It was morning and the Chipmunks were eating breakfast. Alvin then said, "None of us were attacked by Freddy last night. That is something different." Theodore responds, "Yes, but what about the Chipettes?" Alvin gasps and says, "You're right! We need to check on the girls!" "Don't worry, they're fine. You know how Ms. Miller is about them", Simon speaks up. "Yes, she would've called if something bad happened to them and she hasn't called", Dave adds. "Now finish your cereal or you'll be late for school." "Dave, could you pack lunches for us? We've been getting harassed by the bullies, Derek and Bobby for our lunch money and we're tired of it", Theodore says. "Sure, we have a little bit of time", Dave says and makes the boys lunches for school as they finish their cereal.

Dave's car pulls up at the school a little bit later. "See you later fellas!", Dave says as the boys exit the car. "Bye, Dave!", the boys respond. The Chipettes arrive not too much later. The boys see that Jeanette and Eleanor are their usual selves, but Brittany is looking tired. Simon asks, "What's with Brittany?" Jeanette answers, "She had a really bad dream last night and couldn't go back to sleep." Alvin then notices the cuts on Brittany's face. "It was Freddy, wasn't it?", he then says. Eleanor says, "I'm afraid so, Alvin." Brittany then says, "Alvin, maybe you're not as crazy as I thought. I saw him. He not only did this to my face he did it to my shoulder." She then shows the bandaged area to Alvin. Alvin then says, "See? He is real!" "What do you have here?", came Derek's voice. "How nice, you brought me and my buddy lunch", he then sneers. Alvin steps in front of the girls and his brothers and says, "Get your own, loser." Bobby, who was by Derek's side says, "Actually, yours will do fine, punk." Just as Bobby is reaching for Alvin's lunch, Nathan steps in and says, "Touch it, and you and your friend will be eating pavement." "Oh, really? You want to try it?", Derek then arrogantly asks. Just as the three boys were about to fight, Principal Smith, who noticed the action, walks up and says, "Okay boys, that's enough. Derek, Bobby, I know about your history of bullying other students. Leave them alone right now or I'll give you two detention." The two bullies then say, "Yes sir." The principal then turns to Nathan and says, "And you, I don't want to see you fighting. Is that understood?" "Yes sir, it is", Nathan answers. The principal then says, "Good. Now everyone get to class."

Just as Principal Smith walks away, Bobby says, "We'll deal with you punks another time. When that time comes, the principal won't be there to save you." "Just go away, you idiots!", Brittany says. Bobby and Derek frown at Brittany before finally walking away.

In math class, Mrs. Shepherd is reviewing how to multiply fractions. "Okay, anyone remember how to do it?", she asked. Simon raises his hand and says, "Multiply the numerators then the denominators. Reduce the fraction if necessary." "That's correct. Good job Simon", Mrs. Shepherd says. Alvin asks his brainy brother, "How did you figure that out so fast this year?" "I do a little thing called paying attention", Simon responds. "You should actually try it when in class and when I help you", Simon then says. Alvin thinks, _"Oh brother."_

Later on in history class, the teacher, Mr. Watson is going on about World War 2. Surprisingly, history is something Alvin actually likes. "Can anyone remember who the president was during World War 2?", he asks the class. He calls on Alvin when he sees his hand raised. "It was Franklin Roosevelt", Alvin says. "Yes, that's correct, Alvin", Mr. Watson responds. Simon whispers, "Why can't you be like this in math, Alvin?" The red clad chipmunk answers, "History is something I can actually get. Plus it's more interesting." Simon rolls his eyes and says to himself, "Oh boy."

In Brittany's drama class later on, Caroline notices the cuts on Brittany's face and asks, "How did you get those cuts on your face?" Brittany answers, "A creepy guy named Freddy did this to me in my dream and I woke up with them. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened." "Has Alvin gotten to you with that monster stuff, or have you just lost your mind?", Caroline says. Brittany defends, "It's true. A dream guy did this to me. I didn't believe it at first, but now I do." Caroline thinks, knowing what she heard about Alvin, _"Yep, Alvin has gotten to her."_

At lunch, Alvin and Brittany are talking with Nathan. "So, he attacked you last night?", Nathan asks Brittany. "Yes, he was horribly burned with a red and green sweater, a brown hat, and knives on his right hand. That's the same guy you and Alvin have talked about, isn't it?", Brittany responds. "Yes, that's him", Nathan says. "How could this happen to a pretty flower like me?", Brittany asks. Alvin answers, "If Freddy wants you, he will come after you. I recommend staying awake." "You know I need my beauty sleep Alvin", Brittany says. Alvin responds, "That won't matter if he kills you."

At another table, Derek, who is suffering from boredom after eating his lunch, lays his head down and drifts off to sleep. "Derek, what are you doing?", Principal Smith says after suddenly coming to Derek's table. "Nothing sir", Derek answers. The principal then says, "You're not lying to me are you? You know what happens when a student lies to me." He then raises his right hand and reveals that he is wearing a glove with knives on it. He then says in a raspy, deep voice, "I make your life a nightmare." He then manages to slash Derek's arm as Derek runs. Derek manages to get out of the lunchroom and then says, "What in the world was that?!" He then turns around when he hears metallic clicking behind him. Freddy, who suddenly appeared behind Derek, says, "It's your killer punishment!", before letting out a chilling scary laugh.

Derek then punches Freddy multiple times in the face in self defense. Freddy just smiles evilly at Derek, then tries to slash him again. Derek runs to the exit but a wall of fire cuts him off. He then tries to hide in a classroom. He turns around only to discover that he is in the boiler room. Freddy scrapes his knives on a railing as he comes down some stairs. Derek runs, but doesn't get far because Freddy appears right in front of him. Freddy then grabs Derek by the throat and pins him against a boiler. Freddy rasps, "When I say killer, I MEAN killer! Hahahahahahahaha!" He then pulls his knives back and prepares to fatally slash Derek. But Derek manages to put his hand on a hot part of the boiler.

Derek wakes up with a gasp as Bobby runs over to him after seeing him struggle. Bobby then says, "Where did those cuts come from?" Derek looks at his arm and sees four cuts. "I have no idea man", he responds. He then sees the burn on his hand and wonders, "What the heck happened?" "I don't know, but let's get you to the nurse", Bobby says.

Alvin saw what was happening and said, "Oh no, he managed to get to Derek!" Nathan then says, "I don't know what we're going to do." Alvin responds, "We better do something before someone dies."

The rest of the school day goes by without much more problem. Once the boys are home, Alvin tells Dave about what he saw happen to Derek in the cafeteria. "I saw him struggle and then cuts just appeared on his arm. It was like invisible knives cutting him! Ask Simon, he and Brittany saw it too!" Simon says, "I did see it. It did happen." "Oh my! That is the strangest thing I've ever heard!", Dave exclaims. He continues, "Something strange is _definitely_ going on." "If we don't stop him, people will start dying, I know it!", Alvin says. "You're being a bit dramatic Alvin. No one has died from nightmares, even strange ones. But I have told you, I will do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to you", Dave says.

After the boys rest and play some video games for a while, they have to do their homework. With Simon's help, Theodore and Alvin are able to finish their homework and study some for the upcoming final exams. Simon does the same.

Later at the Miller house, the girls have finished their homework. Brittany is giving Ms. Miller her concerns about possible scars on her face. "What if I have scars? I'll never be able to live it down", Brittany says. "Don't worry Brittany, if there are bad scars, we can just go to a doctor to lessen them", Ms. Miller assures Brittany. Ms. Miller adds, "Even still, you look just pretty, so don't worry too much." "Thanks Ms. Miller", Brittany says.

Later into the night at the Seville house, Dave is tucking the boys into bed for the night. "Remember, I'm here for all three of you. Goodnight fellas", Dave says. "Goodnight Dave", the three boys say back.

At the Miller house, Ms. Miller is doing the same. "Goodnight girls", she says. "Goodnight Ms. Miller", the girls respond.

Jeanette later gets up to get some water. As she goes into the kitchen, she hears a strange screech and looks. She is relieved when there was nothing there. Jeanette sits at the kitchen table with her glass of water and drinks from it. As she is putting her glass in the sink, she notices that the faucet is dripping water and goes to turn it off, only to realize that no matter what she does, the water won't go off. She gasps in horror when she sees that the faucet is now dripping blood. "What is going on?!", Jeanette says out loud as she is becoming more scared. She hears the screech again, only louder, like the source is right near her! She turns toward the direction she heard the noise and sees Freddy standing by the window evilly smiling at her. "Hello there", he says. "I know you care about what's on the inside of people, so how about I see what's inside of you?", Freddy rasps before laughing a terrifying laugh.

Jeanette screams in fear and runs to the front door. When she tries to turn the knob, it burns her hand. Freddy manages to get behind her. Jeanette hears Freddy's knives click and turns around only to get slashed on the shoulder. Jeanette runs for the back door and is able to get out. She quickly closed the door and turns around only to see that she isn't outside, she's in the boiler room. Steam shoots out of pipe and startles her as she is exploring the boiler room. Jeanette sees a young girl and immediately goes to her and says, "We need to go right now! This place isn't safe!" There is a screech and the girl says, "Freddy's home", before walking away. Jeanette hears Freddy's terrible laugh before hearing him say, "I'm gonna get you." She runs in fear with tears spilling from her eyes. Freddy suddenly walks out in front of her from behind a boiler. Jeanette goes to run the other way when Freddy points with a finger on his gloved hand and cuts Jeanette off with a wall of fire. Jeanette is trapped and is shaking with fear as Freddy chuckles evilly as he closes in on her. "Say goodnight Jeannie", Freddy says as he raises his knives and prepares to end Jeanette.

Jeanette wakes up screaming, which wakes Eleanor and Brittany up. Ms. Miller, also hearing the scream, runs to the girls' room. She turns on the light and sees Jeanette crying and the shoulder of her nightgown torn and bloody. "Jeanette, are you okay?", Ms. Miller asks with great concern. "It was Freddy. He tried to kill me!", Jeanette sobs. Ms. Miller goes to Jeanette to comfort her. "It's okay, it's over now. Calm down dear", Ms. Miller says comfortingly. Brittany and Eleanor join Ms. Miller in hugging Jeanette to calm her down. "Come on, let's clean you up", Ms. Miller says as she leads Jeanette to the bathroom. Brittany then says to Eleanor, "What are we going to do? He's not gonna stop!" Eleanor replies, "I don't know. I wish I knew."

In the bathroom, Ms. Miller has bandaged Jeanette's shoulder and given her a new nightgown. She takes Jeanette back to the bedroom and says, "Remember, I may be getting up there in age, but there's still a lot of fight left in this old body. I will do everything I can to protect you, no matter what." Jeanette says, "That's nice to hear. Thank you." "No problem dear. Now get back to sleep okay?", Ms. Miller responds. She then says, "Goodnight girls", and turns off the light and goes back to bed. Jeanette however is too afraid to go back to sleep.

At the Stanley house, Caroline is awoke by a noise coming from the bathroom. She goes to investigate and sees the sink is full of blood. "What in the world?!", Caroline says. She then hears a raspy laugh behind her and turns around only to see that it's Freddy. "Talk about a bloody good time, huh?", Freddy says with a wicked smile on his burned face. Caroline screams and runs into the kitchen to grab a knife before darting into the closet. She feels oppressive heat and turns around to discover that she is in the boiler room. She goes back to the door only to discover the door is gone. "Oh, sweet Caroline", Freddy says evilly from the side before running at her. Caroline runs, but Freddy appears right in front of her. She immediately uses her knife to stab him in the chest, leg, and arm. Freddy just laughs and knocks the knife out of her hand. "Nice try", Freddy rasps before Caroline runs again. She unfortunately runs into a dead end. She tries to stay against the wall to hide from Freddy. Freddy suddenly appears next to her and before she can run, he grabs her by the throat. Freddy laughs evilly as he raises his gloved hand. He then slashes Caroline twice on her chest and plunges his knives into her neck. Freddy smiles evilly as he watches the life go from Caroline's eyes. He drops her lifeless body and rasps, "Sweet dreams", before letting out another evil laugh.

In reality, Caroline is in her bed with cuts in the same places laying in a pool of blood, dead.

 **Jeanette has experienced Freddy's evil and Freddy has claimed his first victim! How many more will fall? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morning has arrived and Dave had poured cereal for the boys for breakfast. "Fellas, time to get up!", Dave called. The Chipmunks then made their way to the table as Dave listened to the news on the TV. "Top story this morning, a local girl named Caroline Stanley was found by her parents brutally slashed to death in her bed. Police so far have found no evidence as to who could have committed this horrific murder", the news anchor said on the TV. Dave is in shock as he watches further. "Oh my goodness!", Dave exclaims as Caroline's mother is shown crying as she tells her experience. "I don't know who would want to kill my sweet daughter! I'm so confused!", Caroline's mom said on the TV. Alvin speaks up and says, "Slashed? It's Freddy, I know it! He did this!" Simon then says, "Aren't you jumping to conclusions? How do you know it's Freddy?" "Didn't you hear the news? Key word: slashed! Put the pieces together Simon!", Alvin says. "I know it's scary, but let the authorities find this monster and deal with him", Dave says to Alvin. "Besides you and your brothers need to eat so you can get to school."

After Dave drops the boys off at the school, the Chipettes arrive a couple of minutes later. Alvin then says to the girls, "Did you hear about what happened in the news? It's awful!" Brittany answers, "Yes we did. That girl, Caroline was in my drama class!" "She was a student here? I never met her", Alvin says. Jeanette chimes in, "Probably because you and her never had any classes together." Alvin then notices bandages peeking out from under Jeanette's shirt and says, "What happened to you? Was it Freddy?" Jeanette answers, "I had a nightmare last night. I did see Freddy and he did do this to me." Alvin then says, "Freddy seems to be getting more active! Also, I'm sure the worst has happened, Freddy killed Caroline! He has claimed his first victim!" Nathan walks up and asks, "Are you sure it was Freddy?" Alvin answers, "The news said she was _slashed_ to death." "I see what you mean. Anyway we better get to class before we're late", Nathan says.

In math class, Mrs. Shepherd says, "It's absolutely terrible what happened to Caroline and though not everyone in here knew her well, we must respect her memory." A student spoke up and said, "I knew her well, we were like sisters. I miss her so much already." The student is named Ruth Clapton. "I'm terribly sorry you lost a great friend Ruth", Mrs. Shepherd said. She then continued, "We will have a ceremony later on to remember her. However, right now we must focus on the upcoming final exam." Alvin then thinks, _"If any of us even make it to the final exam alive."_

Later in Brittany's drama class, Ms. Baker is talking about Caroline to the class. "I did have to put her in her place a couple of times, I'll admit, but she was still a good student to teach", Ms. Baker said. Brittany says, "She and I would at times be rivals, but she definitely did not deserve what happened to her. Freddy is absolutely pure evil for doing this." Fellow classmate Mark Green said, "Freddy? Who's Freddy?" Brittany answers, "The monster that killed Caroline. He did it in her dreams! I'm sure because he attacked me and I woke up with cuts and the news said she was slashed to death." Mark replies, "Oookay, that was weird." The rest of the class, including Ms. Baker, looked at each other with strange looks before looking at Brittany with those same looks. _"I know it was Freddy. I just hope no one else dies"_ , Brittany thinks.

Later on in the cafeteria, the staff and the students do their ceremony to remember Caroline. Ruth says while in tears, "She and I were very close. I can't believe some monster would do such a horrible thing to someone who was as harmless as her. I feel so empty without her. I know it was just yesterday, but I feel like she has been gone for years already!" Other students who knew her gave their speeches about what she was like. The ceremony lasted a while before the students could freely have their lunch. Alvin says to Simon, "This creep needs to be stopped before someone else dies! Any ideas?" Simon replies, "This is something totally new from what I'm used to. I don't think even I have any ideas of how to stop him."

After the final class of the day ends, the Chipmunks and Chipettes go to the library for a brief moment. Simon was looking through a book about dreams when he said, "This doesn't make sense! There's stuff in here about people dying after having horrific dreams, but nothing about people dying from bad dreams!" Alvin replies, "That's because I don't think this has happened before. Any lasting doubts you had should be gone now about Freddy being real." "I'll admit, I still had some small doubts about Freddy, but after reading through this, I definitely think Freddy is not part of any traditional dreams. Also considering the fact that we never had this happen before, he is definitely something that is real since he injures people in their dreams and they wake up with injuries in the same places, if they even wake up at all", Simon says.

Later at the Seville house, the boys are doing homework when Alvin says, "I know I keep bringing this up, but we need to stop Freddy." Simon replies, "I'll say I'm actually fully on board with Freddy being real after what I read. Besides, from what I've heard from you, Theodore, and Brittany, it seems Freddy really can't be hurt by anything." Alvin then says, "We need to find a way to hurt him. Even better, stop him, because if we don't, anyone will be next to die. Maybe even the girls or us!"

Alvin: _Darkness strikes_

 _Once again_

Simon: _I'm all alone_

 _It feels like the end_

Theodore: _He walks with me while I sleep_

 _It's like a heart attack on a one way street_

All: _Can't sleep tonight cause I gotta run, gotta hide_

 _And I'm running_

 _Running from this nightmare_

 _I turn around and there's no one there_

 _And I'm running_

 _Running from this nightmare_

 _Running_

Theodore: _Running from this nightmare_

Alvin: _One way out_

 _Not this time_

Simon: _I've seen you before_

 _Inside my mind_

Theodore: _My heart beats faster_

 _With every step_

Alvin and Simon: _I'm not afraid of you_

 _You haven't gotten me yet_

All: _Can't sleep tonight cause I gotta run, gotta hide_

 _And I'm running_

 _Running from this nightmare_

 _I turn around and there's no one there_

 _And I'm running_

 _Running from this nightmare_

 _Running_

Theodore: _Running from this nightmare_

The boys finish their homework and head downstairs for dinner. Alvin says to Simon, "Nice to know you are totally and completely on board with this now." Simon responds, "I am. I still will say, even with my smarts, I still can't think of anything to do." Dave then says, "Are you talking about that Freddy guy? Although what has been happening is strange, I still don't really believe that it's a dream man doing this because I haven't seen him." Theodore then speaks up and says, "We know this creep is real! After what happened to Jeanette, Derek, and Caroline, it should show you that he's real, especially after he came after me!" Dave then responds, "I know what you guys and some other people have seen is scary, but it's dreams. Even if this Freddy guy was real, I wouldn't let him hurt you guys." Alvin replies, "I know you wouldn't let him hurt us, but he'll find a way to do it."

Later that night at the Miller house, Ms. Miller had just tucked the girls into bed for the night. "Goodnight girls", she says to the Chipettes. "Goodnight Ms. Miller", they respond.

At the Seville house, Dave does the same thing. "Sweet dreams boys", he says. Alvin responds, "I hope we have sweet dreams." Dave says, "Relax Alvin. It'll be okay. Goodnight boys." "Goodnight Dave", the Chipmunks say back.

At the Miller house, Eleanor hears beeping coming from the kitchen and also smells something burning. She runs down to the kitchen and sees that it's the oven. Eleanor immediately shuts off the oven and a small fire erupts on a burner. She grabs salt and quickly puts it out. "How did the oven get turned on? I know I saw Ms. Miller turn it off", Eleanor says to herself. Suddenly the oven door opens up and Eleanor screams at what she sees inside the oven. It's Freddy! "What's cooking? I know I've been!", Freddy says before laughing evilly as he steps out of the oven. Eleanor quickly grabs a knife and stabs Freddy in the stomach and leg before kicking him in the shin. Freddy laughs and flexes his blades. "Nice try, but you'll still meet the eternal sleep", he says before slashing at Eleanor. Eleanor screams and runs out of the kitchen toward the front door. Unfortunately it's locked. Freddy runs and tries again to slash Eleanor. She is able to get out the back door and runs down the street. She then hides behind a house. Eleanor tries to hold in a scream when she hears Freddy scrape his knives on a fence. He was close, so Eleanor tried to run but was cut off by Freddy. Freddy rasps, "You'll have to do better than that!", before letting out a terrible laugh. Eleanor runs again but the ground starts swallowing her. Freddy smiles evilly as he watches the green loving chipette sink further into the ground.

"Ouch!", Eleanor says when she lands on a hard floor. She quickly looks around and sees that she's in the boiler room. "Anyone here?", she calls out as the fear in her rises. She suddenly feels a terrible pain in her arm and falls to the floor. She looks and sees four cuts in her arm and then hears Freddy say behind her, "You're mine now!" Eleanor runs but Freddy jumps out from behind a curtain and cuts her off. Freddy chuckles as he rubs his first two knives together and comes toward Eleanor. Eleanor runs and finds a pipe against a wall and waits for Freddy. He then runs up and she hits him in the stomach and then repeatedly in the head. Freddy looks up and smirks evilly at her. Eleanor tries to run again but Freddy appears in front of her and lifts her up by her nightgown. He then pulls his knives back as Eleanor screams in terror. "Lights out", Freddy says before slashing at Eleanor.

Eleanor wakes up screaming and sweating. "Ellie, are you okay?", Jeanette asks with concern. Ms. Miller then runs into the bedroom and asks, "What's going on?" She then sees the cuts on Eleanor's arm and says, "Goodness Eleanor, you're bleeding!" Eleanor looks and sees the cuts and says, "I had a nightmare. It was Freddy! He attacked me!" Ms. Miller goes over and hugs Eleanor to comfort her. "It's okay, it's over now", Ms. Miller says soothingly. She then says, "Come on, we'll clean and bandage those up." After Ms. Miller and Eleanor head to the bathroom, Brittany says, "Not Eleanor too! Freddy is trying to get all of us!" Jeanette then says, "He'll try to get anyone. He needs to be stopped!" Brittany replies, "I know, but I don't think we _can_ stop him!"

In the bathroom, Ms. Miller has cleaned and bandaged Eleanor's arm and says, "Remember what I told you and your sisters before dear: even with my aging bones, I will do everything I can to protect you. Now let's get you back to bed." She then takes Eleanor back to the bedroom. "Feel better now dear?", Ms. Miller asks Eleanor. "Yes, but what if he comes back?", Eleanor says. "Don't worry. Like I said, I'll do everything I can to protect you, now get back to sleep because you have school tomorrow", Ms. Miller said. "Goodnight again girls", Ms. Miller says before turning off the light and closing the door.

Brittany then says, "What are we going to do?" Eleanor responds, "I don't know. I hit him with a pipe in the dream and stabbed him with a knife and it didn't hurt him! He's unstoppable!" Jeanette then says, "We need to work with the boys to try to find a way to stop him or more people will end up like that Caroline girl: dead." Brittany says, "I'm too young and pretty to die!" Eleanor says, "We all are, but if we can't stop him, we and the boys along with who knows how many others will die!" Jeanette responds, "That's why we need to find a way. However it's late, let's at least try to get some sleep." Eleanor however is too frightened to go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

 **The song is "Nightmare" by Tuesday Knight. I do not own this song. It was used as part of the story for entertainment. Find out what happens in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The boys were downstairs eating breakfast as Dave was watching the news on the TV. "Do you think that Freddy got to Eleanor since he went after Brittany and Jeanette?", Theodore asked. "I'm sure he did Theodore. You know how he is", Alvin replied. "I'm scared for her", Theodore said with fear in his voice. Simon says, "If something terrible would have happened to Eleanor, you know Ms. Miller would have called Dave." Dave, overhearing this said, "If it would make you feel better Theodore, I can call Ms. Miller's house and let you talk to Eleanor." "Okay", Theodore said.

"Hello?", Ms. Miller said on the phone. "Hi, Ms. Miller. Theodore wants to talk to Eleanor because he's worried about her. Could you put her on please?", Dave said. "Sure", Ms. Miller responded. Dave then hands Theodore the phone. "Hello?", Eleanor says. "Hi Ellie. I wanted to know, did Freddy attack you last night?", Theodore said. "Yes he did, but he obviously didn't get me. Thanks for checking on me", Eleanor said. "Did he hurt you?", Theodore asked with great concern. Eleanor says, "Yes, he cut me, but I'll be okay." "I'm glad you'll be fine", Theodore said. "I'm glad too", Eleanor responds. "Okay I got to go, see you at school", Theodore says. "Okay, bye Theo", Eleanor says. They then hang up. Simon says, "See, Eleanor is okay. Ms. Miller would have said something if something bad would have happened to any of the girls." "I know, but I was still concerned about Eleanor", Theodore says. "I know you were and that's really nice", Dave says. He then looks at the clock and says, "You boys need to finish your breakfast or you'll be late."

At the school, the boys and girls arrive only minutes apart. Theodore sees Eleanor and goes over to her. "Hi Ellie", Theodore says. "Where did Freddy cut you?" Eleanor says, "Right here", and shows him her bandaged arm. "Oh my!", Theodore says with great concern. Eleanor says, "Don't worry, I'm fine. But Freddy is still a massive creep!" "Couldn't agree with you more", Alvin says. Simon then says, "Look at the time. We better get to class before we're late." Theodore then says to Eleanor, "See you at lunch." She replies, "Same here."

The school day is going well for the Chipmunks and Chipettes as they go over material in their classes that will be on their upcoming final exams. Later on at lunch, the boys and girls discuss what has been going on in their classes as well as Freddy's activity. "At least we have study hall to get some extra studying in", Jeanette says. Alvin then replies, "True, but will these exams matter if we're dead?" Simon then says, "Alvin, that was pretty ridiculous what you said. What did you mean by that?" Alvin answers, "I'm talking about if we don't stop Freddy and he kills us." Simon says, "I know you're worried about Freddy killing us or other people, but we still have to think about the exams." Theodore speaks up and says, "True, but it's still scary what Freddy has done and easily could do. He attacked Eleanor last night and killed Caroline a couple of days ago. I don't want us to be next." Eleanor then says, "I agree. After what he did to Caroline, me, and the rest of us, the exams, while still important, shouldn't be the only thing to worry about." Eleanor then continued, "In my dream, I actually hit Freddy a number of times in the head with a pipe and he just smiled at me like I didn't even hurt him!" Alvin says, "That's because we can't hurt him! No matter what we do, he can't be hurt. But we still have to find a way to stop him, especially before he can claim another victim."

Ruth, overhearing them talking, comes over to their table and says, "Whoever this Freddy supposedly is that you're talking about, I'm gonna make him sorry for what he did to Caroline. Where is he?" Brittany answers, "He attacks you in your dreams. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Also, you shouldn't try to fight him because he will overpower you and kill you." Ruth replies, "It does sound crazy, but after what happened to Caroline, I want someone to pay. Caroline was like a sister to me and the monster who killed her needs to pay for what he has done." Alvin says, "That's tough talk, but I hope it doesn't lead to you and Freddy crossing paths in a dream."

Later on, the boys have study hall in the library with the girls. However, Bobby and Derek are also in their study hall group. Fortunately, the librarian is keeping her eye on the two bullies. As Bobby is studying for the upcoming final exams, he gets bored and falls asleep. Suddenly, a book hits him on the back of the head and he jolts up angrily. "Who's the wise guy who threw that?!", Bobby says loudly. He looks around and sees Alvin and knowing how Alvin can be, goes over to him and says, "Was it you punk? Did you throw a book at me?" Alvin ignores Bobby, which infuriated him even more. Bobby then says, "Hey! I asked you a question! I want to know, did you throw a book at me?" The librarian comes over and says, "I need you to quiet down, this is a library." Bobby responds, "I want to know who threw a book at me and hit me in the head." The librarian then grabs Bobby by the shoulder and says with a strange look on her face, "Looks like I'll have to resort to other methods to get you to be quiet." She then grabs Bobby by his shirt and he then shouts, "Hey, what are you doing?!" Bobby then tries to get free from her grip, which is very strong when he looks up and sees Freddy's ugly, burned face looking back at him with a demented smile. "One of those methods is death", Freddy says before letting out a raspy evil laugh. Bobby screams and kicks Freddy in the leg and is able to get free from his grip.

Freddy chuckles evilly and says tauntingly, "What happened to Mr. tough guy? Looks like he has left the building and left behind a pathetic whiny brat who is getting a lesson in true fear." Freddy then runs and tries to slash Bobby with his knives, but Bobby is able to avoid the blades and runs through the library doors. Bobby looks around and says, "I don't remember the school looking like this." He was in the boiler room. He then sees Freddy walking down a flight of stairs, scraping his knives on the railing. Bobby is irritated and scared by the screech the knives are making. Freddy then disappears behind a boiler and Bobby then says in fear, "Where are you, you creep?" Freddy appears behind him and says, "Right here." Bobby turns around and Freddy slashes him on the left side of his chest. Fortunately for Bobby, the cuts aren't very deep. Bobby, holding his wound, runs through the boiler room. He hears Freddy's raspy voice echo through the boiler room saying, "You can run, but you can't hide!" Bobby then sees a group of young girls jumping rope while singing:

 _One, two Freddy's coming for you_

 _Three, four better lock your door_

 _Five, six grab your crucifix_

 _Seven, eight gonna stay up late_

 _Nine, ten never sleep again_

Bobby is gripped by fear as he hears the girls singing their song and turns to run again, only to run into Freddy. Freddy then grabs Bobby by the throat and picks him up and pins him against a boiler. "Sweet dreams", Freddy says as he pulls back his right hand to slash Bobby. Bobby is able to find a really hot part of the boiler and puts his arm on it.

Bobby wakes up and screams in pain and fear. Derek and the librarian immediately run over to him. "Are you okay?", Derek asks his friend. Bobby looks at his burned arm and then his chest and sees the cuts on his chest. "I don't know. I fell asleep and now I have these cuts on me", he says. The librarian says, "You need to get to the nurse right now. Those cuts are still bad no matter where they came from." Derek and Bobby then head out of the library to see the nurse.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes happened to hear the commotion and saw Bobby's cuts before he and Derek walked out of the library. "That was Freddy's doing, I know it", Alvin says. Simon adds, "That was just like what happened with Derek. It definitely was Freddy." Brittany then says, "What are we going to do?" Simon responds, "I'm not sure right now. I'm actually not sure."

After the boys get home from school, Alvin tells Dave what he, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes saw in the library during study hall. After Alvin finishes, Dave says, "That's the second time you've told me something like this. I wonder why things have been so strange lately." Alvin says, "Freddy is looking for another victim, I know it!" Dave responds, "I still have yet to see this Freddy, but I will agree that whatever is going on is not normal." Alvin then says, "You shouldn't say that Dave. That's just asking for Freddy to come after you." Dave says, "Aren't you taking this a little far Alvin? I know you, your brothers, the Chipettes, and students at school that you know have had bad nightmares and they are far from typical, but this is getting pretty out there in terms of strangeness with your worries." Alvin then says, "I know I have been out there with monster stuff, but you have to agree that I was right about Theodore and Mr. Talbot years ago. I know I'm right again. Freddy will come for anyone." "Okay Alvin, that's enough right now", Dave says. He then continues, "I've already told you, I'll do everything I can to protect you and your brothers from harm. I'll admit I'm still a bit skeptical about this Freddy guy being real, but I'm not denying that the events as of late have been very strange. Now, you and your brothers need to go study for a while because your final exams are approaching." The boys do as Dave says and study for an hour and a half.

At the Miller house, the girls have told Ms. Miller about what they and the Chipmunks saw in the library. "Oh my! It happened again?", Ms. Miller says. "Yes, we saw it actually happen. Bobby was asleep and cuts suddenly developed on his chest", Jeanette says. "I'm still not 100% sure this Freddy guy you've told me about is real, but either way, I'll do the best I can to keep you safe", Ms. Miller says to the girls. "Thanks Ms. Miller", Eleanor says. "Alright, you girls need to study for your final exams for a while. The more you study, the better the chance of you getting high grades on those exams", Ms. Miller says. The girls then go and study.

At the Seville house, the boys play video games after studying and doing homework and have lasagna for dinner later on. During dinner, Alvin says, "That girl, Caroline who died recently. Her friend actually heard us talking about Freddy and said that she wants to take him on." Dave says, "That is dedication to finding someone's killer, but she would probably have a hard time getting her hands on Freddy, even if he is real and is the person who killed her friend. Besides, she should just let the police take care of finding her friend's killer." Theodore says, "After what we've seen, I'm sure Freddy is real. I just hope Ruth doesn't end up like Caroline." Dave replies, "Theodore, don't worry. With what had been going on lately, I'm sure someone took advantage of the strange events and killed that poor Caroline girl in the chaos to try and make us think these strange events had something to do with the death. Also like I said, as long as I am here, I'll look to protect you." Alvin thinks, _"I know you'll look to protect us Dave, but I don't think even you can deal with Freddy."_

Later in the night, Dave tucks the boys into bed. "Goodnight boys", he tells them. "Goodnight Dave", they respond. Dave then heads to bed himself. Several hours later, Dave hears footsteps coming to his room. "Dave", he hears Theodore say. "I'm scared. I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?", Theodore says. Knowing Theodore occasionally still asks to sleep with him after a nightmare, Dave says, "Sure Theodore, come here." Theodore gets under the covers and quickly falls asleep. Dave later does the same.

Dave later feels something sharp poking him in the side. He thinks it's just Theodore's nails and thinks nothing of it. It keeps happening though. Dave then sits up and as he grabs and pulls back the covers says, "Theodore you need to cut your nails." When Dave fully pulls back the covers, he doesn't find Theodore under the covers. Instead, he finds Freddy. "How about I cut you instead?", Freddy rasps before swiping at Dave with his knives. Dave is just able to dodge the blades as he jumps out of his bed. Freddy laughs as he crawls out of the bed. "What a pleasure to meet the father of the chipmunk boys I have gotten to know", Freddy snarls sinisterly. Dave gasps and says, "You're Freddy?! The same Freddy that's terrorized my boys and their friends?!" Freddy smiles evilly and says, "You got it!", before laughing evilly. Dave then says, "You're just a dream, you aren't real!" Freddy then slashes Dave's arm and says, "I'm as real as those cuts. Now, time for you to get to the eternal sleep." Dave runs down the stairs and tries to open the front door and finds out it's locked. The doorknob also burns his hand and he jumps from the pain. Dave immediately runs to the kitchen, grabs a butcher knife and hides behind the fridge. Freddy has come down the stairs and heads to the kitchen. Dave runs out and stabs Freddy repeatedly in the chest and the neck. Freddy looks shocked and seems to be in pain. Dave thinks he has hurt Freddy, only to see Freddy smile and wave his arms over himself. The wounds disappear and Freddy says, "Well look at that. Too bad that won't happen with you!" Dave charges at Freddy again with the knife, but Freddy knocks the knife out of Dave's hand and says, "That's the best you can do? How weak." Dave, seeing Freddy's abilities, then goes to run out the back door and is able to get out.

Dave turns around and sees he is in the boiler room. "Oh boy, Alvin was right, Freddy is real", Dave says to himself. He then hears the screech of Freddy's knives scraping on pipes and turns toward the sound. Standing right there is Freddy, smiling evilly at Dave. Dave runs and hides behind a boiler. He thinks he is safe when he hears the metallic clicking of Freddy's glove and sees Freddy right beside him. Dave goes to run again, but Freddy quickly catches him and pins him against a wall. "This is it for you. Don't worry, after I'm done with you I'll send you your boys", Freddy rasps evilly as he raises his glove up. "Time to meet the eternal sleep. Sweet dreams", Freddy says just before he goes to slash Dave.

Dave wakes up in his bed and screams. The boys, hearing this, run to Dave's room. "Dave, are you alright?", Theodore asks with great concern. Dave looks at his arm and sees the cuts that Freddy gave him. He then looks at Alvin and says, "I'm sorry I doubted you. Freddy is real." Alvin then says, "See? I was right." Dave then asks, "Do any of you know how to stop him?" Simon replies, "Sorry, we have nothing." Dave then sighs and goes to the bathroom to clean and bandage the cuts on his arm. A few minutes later, Dave returns with his arm bandaged up and says, "Freddy is a massive creep. You boys were right about that in addition to him being real." Simon asks, "Do you want us to sleep with you? If you do, we'll do it." Dave answers, "That's nice, but I'll be okay. Go back to sleep boys." "Okay, but tell us if you change your mind", Alvin says before he, Simon, and Theodore go back to their room. Dave lays back down and tries to go back to sleep, but is unsuccessful and is awake the rest of the night.

At the Clapton house, Ruth hears something hit her window and hears a whisper calling her name. Ruth gets up and goes outside and asks, "Who's there?" "Ruth", the voice whispers out again. She goes around to the side of her house and sees a figure standing there. It's a girl with her back turned to Ruth. The girl says, "Hey Ruth, wanna hang out?" Ruth recognizes the voice as being Caroline's voice and says, "How can this be? You're dead." Caroline then says, "Come on, let's hang out. I've been _dying_ to hang out." Caroline turns around and Ruth screams at what she sees. Caroline's chest is slashed and bleeding and her neck is bleeding also. Bugs then start coming out of the holes on Caroline's body. Ruth goes to run away from her dead friend, but the ground swallows her and she falls into the boiler room. Ruth looks around in fear and hears an evil laugh from above. She looks and sees Freddy standing on a walkway above her smiling evilly at her. "Heads up", Freddy says before dropping something down to Ruth. She catches the object and is horrified when she realizes she's holding Caroline's head and screams.

Ruth runs and looks to hide behind a curtain. She finds two pipes on the floor and picks them up. Freddy peeks through the curtain and says, "Found you", before Ruth starts hitting him on the head with both pipes. Ruth tires and Freddy just looks at her with an ugly, twisted sneer. "You killed my friend, you're a monster!", Ruth shouts at Freddy. Freddy responds, "I know, and you're about to join her!" Ruth goes to run again, but Freddy points with his gloved hand and makes a wall of fire erupt from the floor, cutting her off. Freddy suddenly appears by Ruth's side and cuts open her throat. Ruth drops to her knees holding her throat as Freddy evilly smirks at her. He picks her up and slashes her from her chest to her abdomen and plunges his knives into her eyes. Freddy then tosses Ruth's lifeless body down and says, "How sweet, two good friends together again...in eternal darkness!", before letting out a raspy evil laugh. In reality, Ruth is in her bed with her throat cut, her chest and abdomen slashed, and her eyes gouged out, dead.

 **Dave has finally met Freddy face to face and Freddy has claimed another victim. How many more will Freddy claim? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was morning and Dave had made the boys pancakes for breakfast. He was watching the news when something caught his attention. "In other news, this morning, a young girl named Ruth Clapton was found murdered in her bed by her parents. Police described the scene as horrific," the news anchor said. "Ruth is dead? Freddy did it! I know it was him!", Alvin exclaimed. Dave said, "Normally I would question that line of thinking, but after what happened to me, I believe it." Alvin then said, "That's 2 victims now! Freddy needs to be stopped before more people die!" Dave then says, "I'm going to say, it will be very hard to stop Freddy because I attacked him with a knife in my dream and he brushed it off like it was nothing." Theodore says with a fearful tone, "I don't know what we're going to do. I don't want Freddy to get me!" Simon then says, "Neither of us do Theodore."

Later on in front of the school, the boys met up with the Chipettes and Nathan. "Ruth is dead, Freddy got her," Alvin says to Brittany. "I heard that on the news, it's terrible!", Brittany replies. "Wasn't Ruth Caroline's friend?", Nathan asks. "Yes she was," Simon says. Nathan then says, "I know you guys told her not to try to fight Freddy but that didn't save her." "Even if you don't try to fight Freddy, if he wants to kill you, he will come after you", Alvin says. All of a sudden, Derek and Bobby come over to the group. "We heard you talking about Ruth and saying some guy named Freddy killed her. How do we know it wasn't any of you?", Derek says. "Don't be stupid. Neither one of us would kill anybody. Besides, we know you and Bobby have been attacked by Freddy," Alvin says. Bobby says, "It has to be a coincidence that Derek and I had the same thing happen." Alvin replies, "I know a burned man in a red and green sweater with a dark brown hat and a knife glove on his right hand attacked both of you. Me, my brothers, the girls, and Nathan saw cuts form on both of you without any reason, just like what happened to us." "How do you know what the man we saw looked like?", Derek asked. Brittany replies, "He just told you; we've been attacked by this creep too!" "What if that blue wearing nerd is making us see this guy with some weird invention of his and is doing something to us?", Bobby asks, referring to Simon.

"You're out of your mind! Simon wouldn't do something like that, even to hooligans like you!", Eleanor says. "Whatever", Bobby huffs. Both he and Derek then walk off. "The nerve of that guy! Accusing you of doing something so horrible!", Eleanor says to Simon. "Thank you," Simon responds. He then says, "Even though those two deserve a great comeuppance, I would never go as far as to do what he accused me of." "We know. You're not usually violent," Theodore says. "Oh boy, we better get going to class or we'll be late", Nathan says. "All right, see you later," Alvin says to Nathan.

Later on in math class, Mrs. Shepherd is saying, "It's horrible what happened to Ruth. I hope the monster who killed her gets caught." Alvin says, "It was a dream man named Freddy. He killed her and Caroline. I've seen him, my brothers have seen him, other students have seen him, he is real!" Mrs. Shepherd replies, "A man that comes in dreams killed her? That's strange coming from you, Alvin, and that is saying something." Alvin says, "I'm telling the truth! What Freddy does to you in your dream happens to you for real! I've experienced it! So have my brothers!" Mrs. Shepherd then says, "Okay Alvin, that's enough. I know it's absolutely terrible that two students over several days have been murdered, but that doesn't automatically mean that what you're saying is true." Alvin realizes that Mrs. Shepherd is not going to be convinced so he doesn't bother continuing his argument about Freddy. "We will hold a remembrance ceremony at lunch for Ruth later today", Mrs. Shepherd then says. She continues, "Now, let's go over more of what will be on the final exam."

In Brittany's drama class, Ms. Baker says to the class, "I know Ruth was Caroline's best friend and it's terrible what happened to her." Brittany said, "This monster absolutely needs to be stopped." Mark chimes in, "I agree. Whoever did this needs to be brought to justice." Brittany replies, "It's a lot easier said than done to stop Freddy." Mark says, "You mean that guy you said attacks people in their dreams? I'm talking about the real killer, not some dream guy." Brittany says, "He is the killer! He is real! He killed Ruth, I know it!" Mark then says, "That sounds crazy! How could someone in dreams kill you?" "This guy can somehow. He needs to be stopped!", Brittany says. Ms. Baker then says, "Okay you two, that's enough right now. Caroline and Ruth dying is terrible, but could you please talk about this weird stuff after school?" Brittany and Mark quiet down for the rest of the class.

At lunch, after the remembrance for Ruth is held, Alvin is talking with his brothers, the Chipettes, and Nathan.

"I'm absolutely sure Freddy is far from done. He'll look for more!", Alvin says. Nathan replies, "Someone needs to stop him before more people die." "How do we even come close to stopping Freddy?", Theodore asks. "I don't know. Everything that's been tried on him hasn't worked. I don't know what we can do," Brittany says. Simon says, "The last thing we need right now is Freddy claiming another victim; but it seems like no matter what we do, we can't stop him right now." Jeanette says, "Well, we need to think of a way to stop him. I know it's hard, Simon, but we need to try or else someone else is going to die. Maybe even one of us!"

"I'm too young and pretty to die!", Brittany exclaims. Theodore then says, "I don't want to die at the hands of this creep!" Alvin says, "I agree with Jeanette, we need to think of a way to stop this monster!" "Couldn't agree with you more," Nathan replies.

The rest of the school day goes by without problems. Later on at the Seville house, Simon and Theodore are playing a video soccer game while Alvin looks on. "I play winner!", Alvin says. The boys seem to have forgotten about Freddy for the moment. Simon winds up winning against Theodore and plays Alvin.

"Come on! Yes!", Alvin exclaims as his team hits the game-winning goal. "The great Alvin Seville wins again!", Alvin then says. Simon rolls his eyes and says, "Okay, you beat me. That's all you just did." "No need to be a sore loser, Simon. Just say the great Alvin beat you again," Alvin says. Simon, deciding to humor his older brother, says, "Fine. I lost to the great Alvin again." "Maybe you'll have better luck next time," Alvin then says.

The Chipmunks later on do some studying for the upcoming final exams as well as any homework they have. Dave later makes tacos for dinner.

"So, how was today?", Dave asked the boys during dinner. "It was pretty average," Simon says. Theodore replies, "Everyone was talking about Ruth and people that really knew her say they couldn't believe something like that could happen." Alvin says, "It was okay. But, like Theodore said, a lot of people at school were talking about Ruth. I'll admit, Ruth was in our math class." Dave, with a surprised look, asks, "You knew her?" Alvin replies, "We didn't know her that well. All we really know about her is she was Caroline's friend." "Oh, okay," Dave says.

At the Miller house, the Chipettes and Ms. Miller were having dinner and talking about the day. "I'm still not completely convinced that Freddy is real," Ms. Miller says. Eleanor says, "Believe us when we say he is real." "I know you are scared by the nightmares that you've had as well as the two students at school dying, but it will take something pretty drastic to fully convince me that this Freddy character can actually kill you when he invades your dreams." "I just hope it doesn't lead to him killing you," Brittany says fearfully. Jeanette then says, "I agree. I don't know what we would do if Freddy took you from us." Ms. Miller replies, "You've got nothing to worry about. I'll be okay, dears. These weird events haven't gotten to me yet. Maybe I'm immune!" Jeanette then says to herself, "I hope so."

It's bedtime at the Seville house and Dave is tucking the boys in for the night. "Goodnight fellas," Dave says. "Goodnight Dave," the Chipmunks reply. After Dave goes to bed, the boys try to stay awake, but fatigue gets the better of all three after awhile.

Alvin is startled awake by guitar playing coming from the living room. He hears various, familiar rock riffs being played as he sneaks downstairs to see who could be playing. Alvin initially was going to ask whoever it was how they got in the house and tell them to stop, but he couldn't help but be impressed by the playing since he played guitar. Alvin walks up behind the figure who is playing and says, "I have to admit, you're pretty good!" The figure says in a raspy voice, "Thanks." He then turns his face to Alvin and asks with a sinister smile, "Want my autograph?" Alvin gasps when he realizes that it's Freddy. Alvin screams and runs toward the back door, but it's locked. Freddy laughs evilly as he comes toward Alvin. Alvin then says fearfully, "I'm warning you, you better back off!" Freddy then says, "You're warning _me_ munk boy?" Alvin replies, "Y-y-y-yes I am." Freddy laughs and asks, "What do you plan on doing to me, little piggy?"

Alvin then sweeps Freddy's feet out from under him, kicks him in the face, and runs up the stairs. Freddy quickly recovers and runs after him. As Alvin is running down the hall toward a window, the floor turns into a lake of blood. As Alvin is struggling through the blood, Freddy, standing at the other end of the hall says evilly, "What's wrong, Alvin? I thought you liked the color red!", before letting out a scary evil laugh.

Alvin gets swallowed by the blood and falls into the boiler room. Alvin looks around and says, "Oh no! This place again!" Alvin hears a screech and turns toward the source of the noise. He sees Freddy walking on an elevated walkway toward some stairs while scraping his knives on the rail. Alvin runs and hides behind a boiler. Alvin struggles to stay quiet when he gets startled by steam shooting out of a pipe. He peeks out from behind the boiler to see if the coast is clear before stepping out from behind the boiler. Freddy suddenly appears behind Alvin and knocks him down. Freddy then tries to stab Alvin with his knives, but Alvin is just able to get out of the way.

Alvin gets up and sees Freddy smiling evilly at him. Freddy then says, "Which do you prefer I play next? 'Stairway to Heaven' or 'Highway to Hell'? Because, you're going to die!" Alvin goes to run again, but Freddy catches up to him before he can get far and grabs him by his shirt. Freddy then slams Alvin into the wall and puts his blades to Alvin's face and rasps, "You're done. Sweet dreams." Freddy raises his knives to slash Alvin.

Alvin wakes up in his bed screaming. Dave runs into the room and sees Alvin shaking in terror. Dave says, "It was Freddy, wasn't it?" Alvin says, "Yes. He almost killed me!" Simon then asks, "Are you okay?" Alvin answers, "Considering I'm not dead, that would be a yes." Dave goes to Alvin's bed to comfort him. "It's okay, it's over," Dave says in a soothing tone. Theodore comes to Alvin and hugs him and says, "Thank goodness Freddy didn't get you." Alvin says, "I'm glad he didn't get me, but it could only be a matter of time before he does get me!" Dave says, "Don't say that Alvin! I know Freddy is trying to kill us, but I won't let him do it." Alvin says, "Thanks Dave. But there really isn't much we can do against Freddy." After Alvin calms down, Dave goes to leave the room and go back to bed. "At least try to get some sleep. I know Freddy is a murderous monster, but you have school tomorrow and you need your rest. Goodnight again boys," Dave says. "Goodnight Dave," the boys respond. While Simon and Theodore are able to get back to sleep, Alvin is too scared to sleep for the rest of the night.

At the Miller house, the Chipettes are asleep and so is Ms. Miller.

Ms. Miller is woken up by a strange screeching noise coming from downstairs and she goes to investigate. Ms. Miller doesn't find anything and is about to go back upstairs when she hears a deep raspy voice say, "Beatrice." She looks around and says, "Okay, this isn't funny!" "Beatrice," the voice says again. Ms. Miller turns around and sees Freddy looking back at her smiling evilly. "Nice to meet the mother of those girls before she is put into eternal darkness," Freddy says. Ms. Miller gasps and says, "Oh my goodness! You're Freddy?!" Freddy evilly grins and says, "None other!", before laughing evilly. Ms. Miller says, "You leave my girls and their friends alone you creep!" Freddy replies, "I doubt you're in a position to give me orders old woman. But you are in a position to die!" Freddy runs at Ms. Miller and tries to slash her. She is able to avoid Freddy's knives and run into the kitchen. She grabs a large knife and waits behind the fridge for Freddy.

Just as Freddy walks into the kitchen, Ms. Miller runs out and stabs Freddy in the neck and cuts his throat. Freddy just smiles at her and waves his hands over his neck. The injuries are healed. "Nice try Beatrice, but not nearly good enough!", Freddy snarls with a wicked smile. Ms. Miller then runs for the front door and is unable to open it due to it being locked. Freddy runs toward her and she runs for the back door. Miraculously, it opens and she is able to get out of the house. She quickly slams the door and turns around, only to realize that she's not outside, she's in the boiler room. The fear in Ms. Miller is growing as she looks around the boiler room. She heads up some stairs onto a walkway and is looking for a way out. She hears a screech and looks around in fear. Just as Ms. Miller is about to continue along the walkway, she runs into Freddy. Freddy manages to slash her shoulder and she falls.

Freddy, while moving his finger knives, comes toward Ms. Miller with a sinister smile on his face. She screams and immediately runs toward the stairs. She is able to get down the stairs and looks for a place to hide. Ms. Miller comes across some children jumping rope and tossing a ball around while singing the ominous song:

 _One, two Freddy's coming for you_

 _Three, four better lock your door_

 _Five, six grab your crucifix_

 _Seven, eight gonna stay up late_

 _Nine, ten never sleep again._

She is terrified at the song she's hearing and goes to run, only to run into Freddy. Freddy grabs Ms. Miller by her nightgown and says, "Your time is now. Sweet dreams." He then goes to slash Ms. Miller.

Ms. Miller wakes up in her bed screaming in fear. The Chipettes run into her room after hearing her scream. "Ms. Miller, what happened?", asked Jeanette. Brittany catches a glimpse of Ms. Miller's shoulder and exclaims, "It was Freddy! Freddy attacked you!" Ms. Miller looks at her shoulder and sees the cuts in the same place she got them in the dream. She looks at her nails and doesn't see any skin or blood and quickly comes to the realization that Freddy is real. "Yes, it was Freddy. I saw him! He did this to me! You girls were right, he is real!" Eleanor asks, "Will you be okay?" Ms. Miller replies, "It's just a few cuts. I'll be fine, especially knowing that Freddy didn't get me." She then goes to the bathroom to clean and bandage the cuts on her shoulder.

Ms. Miller then gets back to her room and says to the girls, "This Freddy guy is as horrible as you described, maybe even worse!" Brittany replies, "We know he's horrible! He wants to kill us!" Ms. Miller then says, "I attacked him with a knife and he brushed it off like it was nothing! I didn't even hurt him!" Jeanette says, "It's because we can't hurt him!" Ms. Miller then says, "Well I did manage to escape him, so that is a good thing. It was still really scary though." Eleanor asks, "Do you want us to sleep with you?" Ms. Miller answers, "No thank you Eleanor, but thanks for the offer." She then says, "You've got school tomorrow and need your rest so go back to bed, dears. I'll be fine." Jeanette says, "Okay, but we'll sleep with you if you change your mind." "Goodnight again girls," Ms. Miller says. "Goodnight again, Ms. Miller," the Chipettes respond as they go back to their room. Ms. Miller was able to put on a brave act for the girls to keep them from worrying a lot, but deep down, she was still scared and couldn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

 **Ms. Miller has encountered Freddy and witnessed his horrible wrath and Freddy has terrorized Alvin again. Everyone in the Seville and Miller households has encountered Freddy now. Will one of them be his next victim? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was Friday morning, and the Chipmunks had just come downstairs for breakfast. "Alvin, you don't look that good," Dave says to the red loving chipmunk after noticing how tired he looked.

Alvin responded, "After Freddy came after me again last night, I couldn't go back to sleep."

"I know Freddy is a murderous creep and he is scary, but you need to sleep," Dave says. Alvin says, "I know I need to sleep, but you just said it yourself Dave; Freddy is an absolute monster and I'm positive that one time, he will get me."

Dave responds, "Alvin, you still need to sleep one way or another. Now go eat breakfast with Simon and Theodore before you guys are late for school." Alvin then goes to the table to eat breakfast with his brothers.

At the school, the boys meet up with the Chipettes and Nathan. Brittany asks, "Why do you look so tired today?" Alvin answers, "I was attacked by Freddy last night and I couldn't go back to sleep." Jeanette then says, "Ms. Miller was also attacked by Freddy last night!" "What?!", the Chipmunks and Nathan exclaimed at the same time. "Isn't Ms. Miller your mother?", Nathan asks the girls. Brittany responds, "She is sort of like that. Either way, she takes care of us."

Alvin then asks, "Is Ms. Miller okay?" Eleanor answers, "Fortunately yes, but she did get cut and was really shaken up." Jeanette adds, "She was so scared by the nightmare, she couldn't go back to sleep. She admitted that to us."

Theodore chimes in, "I'm glad she's okay. I know how terrifying Freddy can be." "We all do, Theodore," Simon says. He then adds, "Uh oh, we better get to class or we'll be late." "Alright, see you at lunch," Nathan says to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Later in science class, Mr. Anderson is going over how plants make their food. "Alright, what is very crucial for plants to be able to make their food and live and why?", Mr. Anderson asks. Simon replies, "Sunlight, because without it, plants won't have the ability to make their food since sunlight powers the food making process." "Yes, that's correct," Mr. Anderson says. He then looks at Alvin and says, "Are you paying attention to this Alvin? This is going to be on the final exam." Alvin answers, "Yes I am."

Mr. Anderson then says, "You look more like you're ready to fall asleep." Alvin replies, "I couldn't sleep very well last night because a scary guy was in my dreams and was trying to kill me. He is actually real." Mr. Anderson then says, "Alvin, you've told some strange stories, and this is easily one of the strangest. Dreams are dreams, they can't hurt you."

Alvin quickly realizes that there is no chance of Mr. Anderson believing him and doesn't say another word about it for the rest of the class.

At lunch, as the boys are eating with the girls and Nathan, Theodore screams, "Ahh! Get away!" Alvin quickly sees what Theodore is scared of. It's a spider and spiders are one of Theodore's worst fears. Alvin flicks the spider off of the table and Theodore says, "Thanks Alvin. I don't like spiders." Alvin says, "No problem Theo." Brittany then says with a shudder, "At least you didn't squish it. That would be so gross!"

Alvin replies, "I know. You hate bugs. You've let us know that plenty of times." Alvin then says, "Wait, what's that on you?!" Brittany screams and jumps up only to find nothing on her. She glares at Alvin as he laughs. "Alvin!", she then says. Alvin says with a mischievous smile, "I had to get you once!" Brittany then says, "That is so not funny!" Nathan then says, "Nice of you to lighten the mood a bit. Especially considering we all have to deal with Freddy." Alvin says, "Thanks. I definitely know Freddy needs to be stopped before more people die, but neither me, Simon, or Theodore know how to stop him." Brittany then says, "Same with me, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

Jeanette then says, "I'm scared to think of who could be Freddy's next victim. It's even scarier since that creep attacked Ms. Miller last night." Eleanor replies, "I hate to think of what it would be like if Ms. Miller became a victim of Freddy." Nathan chimes in, "I know neither of us wants Freddy to claim another victim." "You don't have to tell me twice," Alvin says.

After school at the Seville house, the boys are doing some extra studying as well as any homework they had when Dave walks into the room and says, "I scheduled your next recording session with the Chipettes. It'll be next Saturday." Simon replies, "Thanks for that information Dave."

Dave then says, "Ms. Miller told me about what happened last night. She was attacked by Freddy." Theodore asks, "How was she?" Dave responds, "A little shaken up, but she was fine." "Thank goodness. Could we go talk to her when we're done with our homework?", Theodore then says.

"Sure thing, but be back for dinner, ok?" Dave answers. The boys get to the Miller house and are invited in and talk to Ms. Miller about her experience with Freddy.

"He was actually trying to kill me! He is a pure monster like you and the girls have said," Ms. Miller told the boys. Alvin asks, "Where did he cut you?" "Right here," Ms. Miller says as she pulls up the left sleeve of her dress and reveals the bandages on her shoulder.

Simon then says, "At least you're okay. Something needs to be done about Freddy." Ms. Miller says, "I totally agree. I also can't get that weird, disgusting face out of my mind." "We know how you feel Ms. Miller," Theodore then says.

"I'm glad you boys came to see if I was okay," Ms. Miller says. "Thank you for that. We would hate for Freddy to get you," Alvin responds. "I would hate for him to get me too," Ms. Miller adds. "Oh, we better go. We have dinner to get to," Simon then says. "See you later," Ms. Miller says as the boys head out the door.

Back at the Seville house, the boys are having tacos for dinner. "Did it go well with Ms. Miller?", Dave asks. "Yes. She seems better now; although she admitted that she can't get Freddy's face out of her mind," Alvin answers. "I can definitely understand that. I still sometimes think about my experience with Freddy," Dave says. "It's hard to not think about it even a little bit after something like that," Simon chimes in.

Theodore then speaks up, "We need to find a way to stop him. He most definitely will claim more victims, maybe even us!"

Dave responds, "I know that Freddy is a horrible murderer, but you boys have to get at least some sleep." "It's a lot easier said than done," Alvin says.

After watching TV for a while, it's time for the boys to go to bed. Dave tucks the boys in for the night and says, "Goodnight fellas." The boys respond by saying, "Goodnight Dave." The boys struggle to stay awake for a while before giving in to the tiredness and fall asleep.

Later on, Theodore feels something prickling him and goes to brush it away. He then feels more prickling sensations on him and to him, it feels like they are moving. Theodore opens his eyes and, to his horror, sees that his bed is infested with spiders and screams. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout," Theodore hears a raspy voice sing. He then looks up and sees Freddy standing by a window with a sinister smile on his face. "Down came Freddy to make the little munk scream!", Freddy adds.

Theodore screams and runs out of the room, only to run into mutant spiders. "Spiders aren't all bad, once you get to know them," Freddy says sinisterly. "Get away you murderous creep!", Theodore says in complete terror. "Why would I do that when we're just starting to have some fun?", Freddy says with a twisted smile.

Theodore runs down the stairs and tries to open the front door only to discover that it's locked. Theodore then runs for the back door and runs into Freddy. "You want to run faster? Here's a way," Freddy says before pointing at Theodore with one of his knives. Theodore then feels intense pain in his sides and goes down on his knees. He then sees four spider legs sprout from his sides, two on each side.

Theodore is terrified and screams at what has sprouted from him. He also begins to cry as Freddy evilly laughs at him. Theodore is able to get through a window and run down the street. He then stops at a tree and fearfully looks at the spider legs that came out of him. "I-I-I am becoming a spider!", Theodore says with tears in his eyes. Freddy then comes out of the ground and pulls Theodore into the ground.

Theodore opens his eyes to see that he is in the boiler room again. "Now let's _really_ have some fun!", Freddy says before letting out a chilling evil laugh. Theodore screams and runs. He turns a corner and sees kids jumping rope and throwing a ball while singing:

 _One, two Freddy's coming for you_

 _Three, four better lock your door_

 _Five, six grab your crucifix_

 _Seven, eight gonna stay up late_

 _Nine, ten never sleep again_

After hearing the song, Theodore runs again and as he is running, he hears Freddy scrape his knives on some metal pipes. Freddy then walks out from behind a boiler and evilly says to Theodore, "There you are Teddy. Time to put you into the eternal sleep."

Theodore runs again, only to get stuck in a large web that was made by several monstrous spiders. "Now, you're mine butterball!", Freddy then rasps after appearing in front of Theodore. "Looks like you're stuck, literally with me. Said the spider to the fly," Freddy says before laughing evilly. "No, get away!", Theodore screams out in fear. "Looks like my friends were nice enough to leave all of you for me!", Freddy snarls with an evil smile. "Sweet dreams Teddy!", Freddy says as he raises his right hand and is walking toward Theodore. "No, no, please no!", Theodore yells as Freddy is right with him. Freddy lets out another raspy evil laugh as he is about to slash Theodore.

Theodore wakes up in his bed screaming. He immediately looks at his sides and is relieved to see no spider legs. Alvin and Simon run over to Theodore to comfort him. Dave then runs into the room and asks, "Who screamed?" Alvin then says, "It was Theodore." "Theodore, what happened?", Dave asks the chubby chipmunk. "It was Freddy. He came after me! He made spider legs come out of me and tried to kill me! He also made a lot of spiders come after me!", Theodore answers.

"That creep somehow knew that spiders are one of your biggest fears!", Alvin exclaims to Theodore. Dave comes over to Theodore to comfort him. "It's okay Theodore. It's over now," Dave says comfortingly as he rubs Theodore's back. It takes a few minutes but Theodore is able to calm down. Dave then says, "I know Freddy is scary and is pure evil, but I'm not going to let him get you boys." "I know you're not, but that won't stop him from trying," Alvin then says. "It's okay now. At least try to sleep a little bit," Dave tells the chipmunks. "We'll try, but like Alvin said, it's easier said than done," Simon says.

"I know. But at least try. Goodnight again," Dave says as he walks out of the room. The boys, especially Theodore, are too frightened to go back into a comfortable sleep for the rest of the night.

At the Miller house, Brittany hears something moving around downstairs and goes to investigate. She hears the noise the loudest coming from the kitchen. When she turns on the light, she screams at what she sees: a large colony of bugs all over the kitchen floor. "Eewww!", Brittany exclaims. She then hears a raspy, evil chuckle behind her and turns around to see Freddy. "I hope I'm not _bugging_ you too much!", Freddy says before letting out an evil laugh.

Brittany screams and runs for the front door and tries to open it only to discover that it's locked. The doorknob also burns her hand. Freddy runs after her and Brittany goes for the back door. It miraculously opens and she runs outside and slams the door shut. She turns around and discovers that she is actually in the boiler room. Brittany, in a state of intense fear, immediately starts trying to find a way out. She runs and has to stop when she sees Freddy in front of her, drumming his knives on a boiler.

"Hey, want to see a trick?", Freddy asks sinisterly. He then points at Brittany with one of his knives. Brittany starts feeling itchiness inside her face followed by crawling sensations. The healing cuts on Brittany's face open up and hundreds of bugs start coming out of her face and getting all over her. "AAAHHH!", Brittany screams as she starts wildly swatting at the bugs trying to get them off of her. Freddy is evilly laughing as Brittany tries desperately to get all of the bugs off of herself. Brittany makes a run for it. She goes around a boiler only to run into Freddy, where she gets knocked down. Freddy picks her up by her nightgown and pins her against the boiler. "Time to say goodnight…forever!", Freddy rasps before raising his right hand and slashing at Brittany.

Brittany wakes up in her bed screaming. Jeanette and Eleanor wake up to Brittany's scream and Ms. Miller runs into the room. "What happened?", Ms. Miller asks with great concern. "I had a nightmare. It was Freddy, he attacked me and terrorized me with bugs!", Brittany says. "Brittany dear, will you be okay?", Ms. Miller asks the pink loving chipette. Brittany answers, "I don't know. I can't sleep comfortably knowing Freddy could strike at any point." Ms. Miller then says soothingly, "I know it's hard, but I will protect you no matter what." Jeanette then says, "Aren't you concerned that Freddy will come after you again? We don't want him to kill you!" "Oh yes, I'm very concerned about Freddy and I definitely don't want to end up as another victim of his, but I still want and need to protect you girls," Ms. Miller answers. Brittany says, "I know you'll try to protect us, but Freddy will still come after us no matter what!" Brittany looks around and asks, "Does anyone see any bugs?"

"No I don't," Eleanor responds. "Neither do I," Jeanette adds. Ms. Miller then says, "Don't worry, there's no bugs in here. I wouldn't lie to you because I know how much you hate bugs." "Thanks," Brittany says to her sisters and Ms. Miller. "I know Freddy attacks you in dreams, but try not to think about him and get at least a little bit of sleep," Ms. Miller tells the Chipettes. "We'll try," Jeanette says. "Goodnight again girls," Ms. Miller says as she walks out of the room and turns off the light. Jeanette and Eleanor are able to get back to sleep, but Brittany is too scared to sleep for the rest of the night.

 **Freddy strikes again! How long before he potentially claims his next victim? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's morning and the boys were unable to comfortably sleep after Freddy's latest attack on Theodore. They still come downstairs for breakfast and Dave quickly notices the tired looks on the Chipmunks' faces; especially Theodore.

"I know it was frightening for you last night, but did you boys get any sleep at all?", Dave asked the boys.

"Barely any," Alvin responds.

"Same here," Simon says.

"I couldn't sleep at all," Theodore adds.

Dave then says, "I hope something is done soon about Freddy because I definitely know how frightening and evil he is." "Not only that. We don't want Freddy to kill anyone else," Alvin says.

"I most certainly don't want anyone else to die at the hands of this creep," Dave adds. He then says to the boys, "Maybe to get your minds off of him and to wake up a bit, you boys can help me with chores around the house after we finish breakfast."

"That sounds like a good idea Dave," Simon says.

"I'll just sit this out," Alvin says.

"Alvin. This will include you too," Dave reminds the red wearing chipmunk. Seeing no way out of it, Alvin begrudgingly says, "Oh okay. I'll help."

Alvin winds up washing the dishes, taking out the trash, and cleaning the kitchen table while Dave and Simon clean the boys' room and the bathroom. Theodore handles the vacuuming, dusting, and with some help from Dave, mopping the kitchen floor.

"Good job boys. Thanks for the help," Dave says. "No problem," Theodore says. "It was a pleasure," Simon then says. "Yeah, it was alright," Alvin then adds.

"I know it's Saturday, but I think you guys should study for your exams for a while so you'll have a better chance at a good grade," Dave suggests.

"Sure. The more the merrier," Simon says. Alvin then says to Simon, "How did I know you would say that? You sure like having your nose in a book."

"I actually care about what grade I get. You should too," Simon defends. "Yeah Alvin. You don't want to be held back do you?", Dave then says. "No I don't," Alvin sighs. "Good. Now go study with your brothers," Dave says. "Yes Dave, I will," Alvin responds.

"I'd hate to see you held back Alvin," Theodore says to his oldest brother. Simon adds, "So would I. There will be times where you have to do something you don't want to do." "I know," Alvin says exasperated. The boys do study for a good while.

Later on, the Chipmunks eat lunch and are watching TV. Alvin, still tired from not sleeping much, falls asleep on the couch with Simon and Theodore who, despite their tiredness are able to watch the program on the TV.

Alvin feels something bump him and move around. Wanting to see what it is, he opens his eyes only to see Freddy's ugly disfigured face looking at him with an evil smile.

Alvin screams and runs for a window, but is unable to get it open. Freddy runs after him as he runs for the back door and discovers it's locked. "You're trapped like a rat. It's just you and me now, chipmunk," Freddy says before laughing a raspy evil laugh.

In reality, Alvin is squirming on the couch and is moaning out, "Get away. Get away!" Simon, noticing this, immediately starts shaking Alvin. "Alvin wake up! Please wake up!", Simon says frantically as he is shaking Alvin.

In the dream, Freddy knocks Alvin down and goes to slash his face, but Alvin is able to get his right arm up to shield himself and as a result, gets his arm cut by Freddy's blades. Alvin kicks Freddy in the leg and scrambles for the stairs but Freddy quickly catches him by his shirt and flings him back into the living room. "Now, you die!", Freddy rasps.

In reality, Theodore is in a panic after seeing the cuts form on Alvin's arm. "Please Simon, wake him up!", Theodore says in a state of panic. "I'm trying, but he's not waking up!", Simon shouts in fear. Dave, hearing the commotion, runs into the living room from his music room and says, "What's going on?" "Help me wake Alvin up! It's Freddy, he's attacking Alvin!", Simon says as he continues to shake his brother who is still squirming in fear.

Back in the dream, Freddy has Alvin by the throat pinned against the wall. Alvin is scratching at Freddy's face to try and make him let go. Freddy laughs evilly as he raises his right hand.

Back in reality, Dave has retrieved a lighter from the kitchen and runs to the couch where Simon and Theodore are frantically trying to wake Alvin up. "Sorry Alvin, but this has to be done," Dave says as he lights the lighter and puts the flame to Alvin's hand.

"OUCH!", Alvin yells after Dave burned his hand. "Why did you do that?", Alvin then asks Dave.

"Sorry Alvin, it was the only way I could think of to wake you up," Dave answers. "Thanks for that. Freddy was attacking me," Alvin says gratefully. "We could see that," Simon said as he was still panting from the panic.

Theodore sees something in Alvin's hand and asks, "Where did you get that?" Alvin looks in his hand and sees that he is holding a dark brown hat and says, "I know this is going to sound crazy but I pulled it out of my dream. I was scratching at his face and inadvertently grabbed the hat and pulled it off his head."

Dave looks at and feels the hat in Alvin's hand. "After what we've been through recently, I don't think that sounds crazy," Dave says.

Alvin looks inside the hat and says, "There's something written here." The Chipmunks look at the writing and see that it's a name: Freddy Krueger. Simon then says, "This hat obviously belongs to someone named Freddy Krueger." "Who could that be?", Theodore asked. "One way to find out," Simon replies.

The boys are at the computer. Simon is looking and then says, "Here's something." He then reads, "Freddy Krueger is a serial killer that murdered 20 kids in Springwood, Ohio. He was known as the Springwood Slasher." "That's terrible!", Alvin exclaims. "I know it is," Simon says.

Theodore then asks, "What happened to him?" "I'm getting to that," Simon answers. Simon continues reading, "He was caught and put on trial for his crimes, but due to improper police procedure, all of the evidence against him was thrown out and he was free."

"Oh my goodness! Where is he now?", Alvin then says. Simon scrolls further down the page and then his face turns pale as he says, "This can't be right. It just can't be right!"

"What's wrong?", Alvin asks with worry. Simon then says, "The parents of Krueger's victims were outraged by the outcome and tracked him to the boiler room where he worked, which is also where he took those kids and killed them, and lit the place on fire."

Alvin's and Theodore's faces then turn pale. "Y-y-you mean…?", Alvin stutters. Simon then says in a fearful tone, "Yes, he's dead." Theodore then starts shaking in fear and asks, "Are we dealing with a g-g-g-ghost?" Simon replies, "I'm not sure what we're dealing with."

 **The Chipmunks have discovered the identity of the tormenter who's been attacking them, the Chipettes, Dave, Ms. Miller, and others. His name is Freddy Krueger. What does this mean since he is dead? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dave comes into the boys' room to see what they found out from the computer.

"So who is this Freddy Krueger?", Dave asks.

Alvin responds, "He was a child murderer who killed 20 kids in a town called Springwood, Ohio."

"Was?", Dave asked.

Simon answers, "He basically got away with murder due to improper police procedure, but the parents of his victims took justice into their own hands. They followed him to the boiler room where he worked, which doubled as a murder chamber, and used Molotov cocktails to light it on fire, which burned him alive."

Dave asks nervously, "So, he's dead?"

Alvin says, "Yes he is." Simon then says, "According to this information, Krueger often used a knife-tipped glove that he made to kill his victims." Dave then says solemnly, "That's him alright." He then says, "How is he doing this? He's dead!"

Simon replies, "I don't know. I don't know if he's a ghost, demon, or some other kind of being." Theodore then exclaims, "We need to tell the Chipettes and Ms. Miller everything! They need to know too!"

Alvin says, "I agree. We should also bring the hat as proof."

Dave then says, "Good idea boys, but before you go, I need to bandage Alvin's arm."

"Okay, but please do it as fast as you can. The sooner the Chipettes and Ms. Miller know, the better!", Alvin says.

Dave takes Alvin to the bathroom to clean and bandage the cuts on his arm and also gets him a new shirt since the right sleeve was torn. After Alvin gets his arm bandaged, he grabs the hat he brought out from his dream and he and his brothers run to the Miller house.

After the boys knock on the door, Ms. Miller answers it and says, "Hi there! What are you boys doing here? Also where did you get that hat Alvin?"

Alvin says, "We'll explain in a little bit. We need to also talk to the girls."

The Chipettes, hearing the boys at the door, come to the living room. "Hey there. What are you guys doing here?", Brittany asks the boys as they come in the house.

Alvin answers, "We need to tell you, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Ms. Miller something urgently." Eleanor sees the hat in Alvin's hand and asks, "Where did you get that hat?" "I pulled it out of my dream. I got it from Freddy when he attacked me a while ago," Alvin says. "Here's proof of the attack," Alvin then says as he reveals the bandages on his arm. The Chipettes and Ms. Miller gasp. "Oh my!", Ms. Miller exclaims.

Simon then says, "Look inside the hat." Ms. Miller is the first one to look in the hat and see Freddy's name written inside. "Freddy Krueger? That's Freddy's full name?", Ms. Miller asks as she gives the hat to Brittany.

"Yes it is," Simon responds.

After the girls look inside the hat, Jeanette asks, "So who is this Freddy Krueger?" Alvin says, "He was a serial killer who killed 20 children in Springwood, Ohio. He would usually kill them with a glove he fitted with knives. He was caught, but due to improper police procedure with the search warrant, all the evidence was thrown out and he was free. We found this information on our computer."

"Where is he now? How is he getting in our dreams?", Eleanor asks. Theodore hesitates before saying, "He's dead. He went back to the boiler room where he worked, which also was his murder chamber, and the victims' parents followed him there and set the place on fire. He was burned alive."

Ms. Miller then asked, "If he's dead, how is he doing the things he's doing?" Simon responds, "I don't know. It's like he's some sort of dream demon or something to that nature. That's the best explanation I can come up with." Simon then adds, "It's also going to be hard to get rid of him since you can't kill something that's already dead."

Brittany chimes in, "I don't care what he is! All I know is that he is a crazed murderer and I don't want to be his next victim!" "Nobody wants to be his next victim, Brittany," Alvin says. "We still need to find a way to stop Krueger before he gets us or anyone else," Simon then says.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Ms. Miller responds. Alvin then says, "I just realized, something doesn't make sense." Jeanette asks, "What would that be?"

Alvin then responds, "From what I heard, wherever someone dies, their spirit should remain around that area. If Freddy Krueger died in Springwood, how is he here in Los Angeles?" Simon then says, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but your monster knowledge actually brings up a good point. How is he here?"

Brittany says, "At this point I don't care how he's here. We need to find a way to stop him!" Theodore says, "I definitely agree. He has to be stopped!" Alvin then suggests, "What if we grab him and wake up to pull him out of the dream? That's how I got the hat! Maybe it will work on him and we can stop him that way!"

Brittany says, "That sounds like a good idea Alvin, but it is definitely easier said than done. But I'll admit that is actually a good idea." "See, Simon isn't the only smart one," Alvin says pointing at his head with a smirk. Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes just roll their eyes.

Simon then speaks up, "One problem though. How will we stop him from coming after us after he's pulled out?" "Us and Dave can outnumber him and take him out! Same with the girls and Ms. Miller!", Alvin says.

"That's definitely stretching it Alvin. One of us needs to actually get a hold of him and wake up to pull him out, but that will be difficult with him chasing us and trying to kill us. Also consider those powers he has and the fact that he won't make it easy to pull him out anyway," Simon says.

"Good point," Alvin then says. Ms. Miller then says, "Thanks for telling us about this creep. I think you ought to get home before Dave starts worrying." "Alright see you later," Theodore says as he and his older brothers head for the door.

"See you later," Jeanette then says to the boys as they are walking out the door.

After the boys get back home, they sit down to eat dinner. "We told them everything," Theodore says to Dave. "Good. At least they know now about who Freddy really is," Dave responds.

"I feel like there's more to know about Freddy," Simon says. "Well you can find out after we finish dinner. I'll even join you," Dave says. "Thanks Dave," Simon says gratefully.

After Dave and the boys finish dinner, they head to the computer to look for further information about Freddy. "Oh no, this is not good," Simon says as he's reading the information on the computer screen.

"What's wrong?", Dave asks. "According to these articles, Freddy Krueger apparently already has a lot of experience killing in dreams. There are reports here from Springwood of people dying in their sleep under mysterious circumstances. A decent amount of these people before they died reportedly claimed to have nightmares about someone who resembled Krueger and some of them even woke up with cuts," Simon explains. Dave reads through the articles and says, "Oh my! That's terrible!"

Alvin then says, "If Krueger has this much experience already, it's going to make it even harder for us to pull him out!" Dave then asks, "What do you mean by that Alvin?" "I mean grabbing a hold of him and waking up to pull him out of the dream," Alvin replied. Alvin then goes on to say, "That's how I got his hat! I accidentally grabbed it, woke up with your help, and there it was in my hand!" "I would normally question that, but after what I've seen for myself, I'm more inclined to believe it," Dave says.

"Either way, we have to stop him one way or another. Especially before he kills again," Simon says. "Definitely behind you on that," Alvin says.

"I definitely don't want this monster to kill anyone else," Theodore says.

"I definitely agree with you boys, but I think we should take a little break from thinking about Freddy before we stress ourselves out really bad," Dave says. "Now that you brought it up, that's a good idea Dave," Simon replies.

Alvin then goes and puts Freddy's hat in a drawer on the nightstand that's between his and Simon's beds. The boys are able to get their minds off of Krueger by playing video games for a good while.

Later on, it gets late and it's time for bed. Dave tucks the boys in for the night. "Goodnight fellas. Remember, try not to think about him," he tells the Chipmunks.

"Goodnight Dave," the boys respond. "We'll try," Theodore says. Dave closes the door and goes to bed himself.

Later in the night, Alvin hears the door open and footsteps coming into the bedroom. He opens his eyes and immediately cowers in fear under the covers when he sees Freddy walk to the nightstand, open the drawer, and retrieve his hat.

Freddy notices Alvin cowering and smiles evilly. "I would say my hat's off to you for surviving this long, but you took it," Freddy chuckles evilly to Alvin. Alvin then says fearfully, "We know everything Krueger. We know about what you did."

Freddy then says with an ugly, twisted smile, "So you figured out who I really am. It still won't do you much good because I still would love to put you into the eternal sleep." Freddy then raises his right hand and goes to stab Alvin with his knives. Alvin is able to dodge the blades and runs out of the room screaming.

Freddy puts on his hat and, with an evil smile says to himself, "Now it begins again."

Alvin runs for the front door only to find it locked and in addition, the doorknob burns his hand. Krueger runs down the stairs after Alvin and again tries to slash him.

Alvin is just able to dodge and runs for the back door and is able to get it open. He runs out and slams the door and turns around only to see that he isn't outside. He's back in the dreaded boiler room.

"Alvin," he hears Freddy's raspy voice say. He looks in the direction it came from and sees Freddy standing on a flight of stairs drumming his knives on the railing. Freddy then scrapes his knives on the railing as he comes down the stairs and Alvin immediately runs to look for a hiding place.

Alvin hides between two walls and sees Freddy run by. Alvin breathes a sigh of relief only for Freddy to peek in between the walls. "Peek-a-boo!", Freddy says before laughing a raspy evil laugh. Alvin scratches Freddy on the face and is able to get away as Freddy yells in pain and holds his face.

Freddy quickly recovers and says to himself with a wicked smile, "He's a fighter. That will make this kill even more entertaining."

Alvin is running by a boiler when the boiler door swings open and a burned hand reaches out and grabs his shirt. He screams in fear with he sees a burned and slashed child come out of the boiler and say, "Help me."

Alvin is able to break the child's grip and run. Unfortunately he runs right into Freddy. Freddy evilly chuckles as he looks down at Alvin.

"How are you here? You died in Springwood! You should be there!", Alvin says in fright. Freddy goes on to say, "Killing in Springwood was fun for quite a while, but it got a bit too routine. Let's just say I needed a change of scenery, but there were ties that bound me to that town, until I broke them. I saved a really good amount of power I gathered and created a force strong enough to break the bond that kept me in Springwood. Now I can go anywhere I want."

Alvin backs up as Freddy steps toward him. "I decided to come here knowing that there were many children I could make mine," Freddy rasps sinisterly. "Looks like you're about to become one of my children!", Freddy says before laughing evilly.

"No! Stay away!", Alvin yells in fear. "Too late! You're in my nightmare, chipmunk! I will see to it you never wake up again!", Freddy snarls evilly. Freddy raises his right hand and laughs evilly as Alvin yells, "No! No! Get away!" Freddy goes to slash Alvin as he screams.

Alvin wakes up in his bed screaming in fear. Simon and Theodore are awakened by the screaming. Simon asks, "Was it Freddy?" Alvin responds, "Yes it was."

Dave, who heard Alvin's scream, runs into the bedroom. "Are you okay Alvin?", he asks his oldest. "Freddy Krueger attacked me again! He somehow was able to break away from Springwood with a great amount of power!", Alvin exclaims. "How do you know this?", Theodore asks. "He told me. He says he can go anywhere now," Alvin answers.

Dave then says, "At least he didn't get you, thank goodness." "Yes, it's very good he didn't get me, but he could get me at any time," Alvin says with obvious fear in his voice.

"I know we need to stop Freddy, but obviously with what he can do, we may not be able to pull him into our reality," Simon says. "I realized that," Alvin says solemnly.

Dave then says, "What counts right now is that you're all okay. We still need to think of a way to stop him, but we do need to sleep."

Alvin says, "What if he comes back? What then?" Dave responds, "I don't know. I hope he doesn't come back." Dave then kisses Alvin on the cheek and says, "Goodnight again boys," before walking out. Simon and Theodore are able to get back to sleep while Alvin is too afraid to go back to sleep and is awake for the rest of the night.

 **The boys know more about what kind of menace Freddy Krueger is. Will they be able to stop him, or will they meet the eternal sleep? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was Sunday morning and Alvin was tired after being unable to sleep after Freddy Krueger's latest attack on him. He then remembers Freddy retrieving his hat in the dream and looks in the drawer where he put the hat. It's gone. Simon notices Alvin looking in the drawer.

"Where's the hat?", Simon asks. "It's gone. Freddy got it back," Alvin responds.

Theodore notices this and asks, "How did Freddy get his hat back if it was here and he is in the dream?"

Alvin answers, "I don't know. Somehow he was able to do it." Simon then says, "With the abilities Krueger has, it's not really that much of a stretch for him to do something like this."

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!", Dave calls from downstairs. "Oh boy, breakfast!", Theodore says excitedly. He then runs downstairs. "We better get breakfast," Simon says to Alvin before they also go downstairs.

As the boys and Dave are having their omelettes for breakfast, Dave asks Alvin, "Are you okay after what happened last night?" "I'm still shaken up, but anyone would be after being attacked by Freddy," Alvin answers. Alvin then says, "I looked in the drawer that I put Freddy's hat and the hat was gone. He got it back."

"After what's been happening, that's not much of a surprise," Dave responds. The phone then rings and Dave goes and answers it. "Hello? Hi Ms. Miller," Dave says. "Band practice you say? Okay I'll ask them," Dave then says. He then says to the Chipmunks, "You want to go do band practice with the Chipettes? They want to have some practice."

Simon responds, "Sure, we've got to stay in good musical shape for the shows we'll be doing over the summer as well as the next recording session." "Ah sure, why not?", Alvin says. "Of course," Theodore responds.

Dave goes back to the phone and says, "They said yes. They'll be over after breakfast. Okay, bye."

He then hangs up the phone and says, "Good thing you boys agreed because you've got to be as proficient as possible for the concerts you'll be doing and also for the recording of the album."

"I think it would also help us take our minds off of Freddy Krueger for a while," Simon adds.

The boys finish breakfast and go over to the Miller house.

"Hi there, how are you?", Ms. Miller asks after answering the door. "We're good. We heard the girls want to have band practice," Simon answers. "They do. Come in," Ms. Miller says.

The girls then come into the living room. "We thought it would be a good idea to practice for our upcoming recording session and the concerts we'll be doing over the summer," Jeanette says.

Brittany adds, "Yes. I definitely need to keep my beautiful voice in shape." "It's not just you Brittany, it's all of us," Eleanor says. "I know. I was just pointing that out," Brittany replies.

Simon then speaks up, "We all need to be in good musical shape. It would also help us take our minds off of Freddy Krueger for a while since he came after Alvin again last night." Alvin then adds, "Not only did he attack me last night; when I looked in the drawer I put his hat, it was gone."

"I hope you're okay now Alvin," Ms. Miller says.

"I'm fine considering I'm still alive," Alvin says. "Okay, let's get started. We definitely know how much of a monster Freddy Krueger is," Brittany says.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes practice for two hours.

"Good thing we practiced, you were shaky at first," Simon told Alvin. Alvin replies, "What did you expect? I was still a little tired due to Freddy attacking me last night, so of course I would mess up a few chords and not be able to sing the right notes. But of course I came through and showed why Alvin Seville is the great rock star he is!" Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes roll their eyes.

"Alvin, it's not just you," Simon says. "I know, I know. But I'm still great," Alvin replies. "Oh boy," Simon says to himself.

"That was a good practice session," Jeanette said. "Oh yes," Eleanor says in agreement. "We better get back home," Simon says to his brothers. "See you later," Theodore says to the girls and Ms. Miller. "See you later," Ms. Miller responds.

The boys play video games for a while before Dave has them study for their upcoming final exams.

Later at dinner, Dave asks, "How did band practice go with the Chipettes?" "It went great!", Theodore responds. "It definitely went well, but Alvin at first was a little off his game," Simon adds. "I was still a bit tired and shaken from Freddy attacking me, but I got it together," Alvin says defensively. "I know you got it together after a bit, but I was just pointing it out," Simon replies.

"You know, any one of us would have been off on band practice just after an attack from Freddy," Theodore says. "True, but I just don't like being musically off. I have a reputation and image to maintain," Alvin says back. "The main thing is how you perform in concert and in the studio Alvin," Dave says.

"I just want this thing with Freddy Krueger to be over. Not just for us, but for anyone else that he could attack and even kill," Alvin says. "I agree with you there Alvin," Dave replies.

Later on, the boys are tucked into bed for the night. "Try to get some sleep because you have school tomorrow," Dave tells the chipmunks. "We'll try Dave," Alvin responds. "Goodnight," Dave says. "Goodnight Dave," the boys respond before Dave goes to bed.

Later in the night, Simon feels something hard under him and opens his eyes and realizes he is on the basement floor. "How did I get down here? Did I sleepwalk?", Simon wonders. He hears a bubbling noise and sees his chemicals that he keeps in the basement bubbling. He immediately rushes over to try to stabilize them.

He picks up a beaker full of a chemical liquid and it burns his hands. "Ouch!", Simon says as he drops the beaker and it breaks on the floor. "Oh great, a mess," Simon says in frustration. "Better clean it up."

As Simon goes to another area of the basement to get some cleaner he kept down there, a figure rises from the spilled liquid. Simon hears an evil chuckle that sends chills down his spine and turns around only to see Freddy sticking out from the spilled chemical. "Come on in, it's nice and scalding," Freddy rasps before laughing evilly.

Simon immediately runs up the basement stairs to escape from Freddy. Simon slams the basement door shut behind him and goes to walk away only to walk right into Freddy. Freddy tries to slash him, but Simon is able to avoid the blades and quickly runs to a window and opens it. He is able to get through the window and goes to run when he sees that he's not outside, he's back in the boiler room.

Simon starts shaking in fear. "Krueger! Where are you?" Simon shouts in fear. "Over here munk boy!", Freddy says as he stands on a flight of stairs. Simon looks in that direction at Freddy smiling evilly at him from the stairs. "Your time is up. Now you die!", Freddy snarls at him. Simon screams and runs for it. Freddy runs after him.

Simon runs by some pipes and Freddy comes out from behind them and continues his pursuit. Simon then sees a furnace and hides behind it. Freddy runs by the furnace and Simon breathes a sigh of relief thinking he gave Krueger the slip.

Simon goes to run away from the furnace, but runs right into Freddy, who picks him up by his shirt with his left hand and slams him into the furnace. "Did you think you'd get away from me that easily?", Freddy says darkly as he gets in Simon's face. Simon nearly gags from the smell of Freddy's burned flesh. "If you thought it would be that easy, you're dreaming!", Freddy says before letting out a sinister evil laugh.

"It's lights out for you," Freddy says as he raises his right hand to slash Simon. Simon screams in terror as Freddy goes to slash him.

Simon wakes up in his bed screaming in fear. "What happened Simon? Was it Freddy?", Theodore asks. "Yes it was," Simon answers.

Dave runs in the bedroom and asks, "Simon are you okay?" "I'm freaked out. Freddy Krueger came after me," Simon answers. Dave then hugs Simon to comfort him and says, "It's over now, he didn't get you." Simon responds, "Thank goodness, but what if when I go back to sleep, he attacks me again?" "Or even kills you?", Alvin adds. "Alvin, he's scared already. Don't scare him more," Dave says.

"Alvin actually has a point, I don't want this creep to kill me!", Simon says. "I know, Freddy is a murderous monster, but you have school in the morning. I know he's terrifying, but at least try to sleep a little bit," Dave says. "I'll try," Simon says fearfully. "Goodnight again boys," Dave says as he walks out of the bedroom. Simon however is unable to sleep comfortably for the rest of the night.

At the Miller house, Jeanette hears a small rock hit the bedroom window. Another one quickly followed. She looks out the window and sees Simon standing there and opens the window.

"Simon, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?", Jeanette asks. "I'm sorry, I need to talk to you. It can't wait," Simon answers.

Jeanette goes downstairs and outside to where Simon is. "What is it?", Jeanette asks. "I was making sure Freddy Krueger didn't get you. I actually really care about you," Simon replies. "That's really nice Simon," Jeanette says. She then asks, "Did Freddy attack you?" "Yes, and I immediately thought he would come after you and kill you. I just had to make sure you were okay," Simon answers. He then says, "I care for you." He grabs her face affectionately and says, "I love you." Jeanette smiles and the two chipmunks kiss.

When Jeanette pulls away, she is horrified to see Freddy looking back at her. "What was that? How about a REAL kiss?", Freddy says before kissing her. Jeanette pushes Freddy away and runs away screaming. Freddy smiles evilly and says to himself, "Her fate has been sealed: with a kiss." He then chuckles evilly as he goes to chase Jeanette.

Jeanette is running down the street and stops at a tree to catch her breath. "Come on, wake up!", Jeanette says to herself. "I'll make sure you never wake up again," she hears Freddy say from the side. She turns and Freddy tries to stab her with his knives, but she is able to avoid his attempt and runs again. She sees Freddy running after her and begins running even harder.

She then runs to a house and starts banging on the door. "Help me! Please help me!", she screams as she bangs on the front door. Fortunately for her, a man opens the door and lets her in.

"Thank you so much!", Jeanette says gratefully. "There's a psycho chasing me, you've got to help me!", she then says frantically. The man puts a hand on Jeanette's shoulder and says, "Don't worry, I'll help you all that I can." He then grabs Jeanette's nightgown and she struggles to get free.

"What are you doing?!", she asks as she tries to get free. She looks up and sees that Freddy is holding her smiling evilly at her. "I'll help you sleep forever in eternal darkness!", Freddy says before laughing evilly. "Sweet dreams," Freddy says as he goes to slash Jeanette.

Jeanette wakes up in her bed screaming. Brittany and Eleanor are woken up by the terrified scream. "Jeanette, was it Freddy?", Eleanor asks. Jeanette answers, "Yes, and he almost got me!"

Ms. Miller runs in the girls' room. "Jeanette, what happened?", she asks the terrified chipette. "A nightmare. Freddy attacked me," Jeanette answers. "Are you okay now?", Ms. Miller asks with concern. "I'm scared," Jeanette replies. "It's okay, it's over," Ms. Miller says as she comfortingly hugs the scared Jeanette.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?", Ms. Miller asks Jeanette. Jeanette replied, "No thank you, I'll try to go back to sleep here." "Okay, but if you want to, you can come and sleep with me," Ms. Miller says. Ms. Miller then goes to the door and says, "Goodnight again." "Goodnight again Ms. Miller," the Chipettes responded. Brittany and Eleanor are able to go back to sleep, but Jeanette is too terrified to sleep for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was Monday morning and the boys were eating cereal for breakfast. Simon was tired from being unable to comfortably sleep after Freddy Krueger's latest attack on him.

"Are you okay Simon?", Dave asks the blue wearing chipmunk.

"I'm just a bit tired. I'll be fine though," Simon responds.

"That's good," Dave then says.

Alvin then says, "We have to stop Krueger or else none of us will be able to sleep comfortably again."

"Can't argue with you about that. Plus, he is most likely looking for more victims," Simon says.

"Without a doubt he is looking for more victims," Theodore adds.

"I am really hoping we find a way to stop him, especially before a lot more people die," Dave says as he is making the boys' lunches.

Theodore then says, "I hope the Chipettes are okay. Freddy could have gone after them last night too."

"Ms. Miller would've called us had something really bad happened to any of them. Plus we would've heard it on the news," Dave replies.

"That's true," Simon then says. He then adds, "When we meet them at school, we'll find out if Krueger attacked one of them last night."

Later at the school, the Chipmunks meet up with the Chipettes. The boys notice that Jeanette looks very tired.

"Did Freddy Krueger attack you last night Jeanette?" Alvin asks the purple clad chipette.

Jeanette answers, "Yes he did. It was horrible!" She then asks, "Did Krueger come after one of you last night?"

"Yes. He came after me," Simon answers.

Eleanor then says, "This needs to stop! We can't keep living like this!"

Alvin replies, "Tell that to Freddy."

Nathan then comes up to the group. He is looking tired and has bandages poking out from under his shirt.

Alvin, noticing the bandages asks Nathan, "Did Freddy come after you last night?"

Nathan answers, "Yes he did. He slashed me here on my chest." Nathan then shows the Chipmunks and Chipettes his injury.

The group collectively gasped. Nathan responds to the gasps, "I know it's bad. Freddy needs to be stopped."

Simon speaks up, "We found additional information about Freddy. He is Freddy Krueger, a serial killer who killed 20 kids in Springwood, Ohio."

Nathan responds, "Freddy Krueger? That's that creep's full name?"

Alvin says, "Yes it is."

Nathan then asks, "How did you find this out?"

Before Alvin could answer, the bullies Derek and Bobby came over to the group.

"We overheard what you were saying about this killer. Where is he?", Derek says.

"He's dead," Alvin says.

"If he's dead, then how come Derek and I have seen him?", Bobby asks.

Simon responds, "He is apparently some sort of demonic spirit that can invade dreams."

Derek and Bobby laugh.

Bobby then says, "Nice joke. Derek and I bet you're responsible for these events by using your nerdy smarts and are trying to cover your tracks. We see through your lies."

Nathan says angrily, "You two must be stupid or something! If that's the case, how come two students that came here were murdered in similar fashion to how you guys were attacked?! Also, why would Simon supposedly have attacks not just on us, but himself?! Explain that!"

Derek responds, "Obviously covering his tracks. If this Freddy Krueger is a real entity, how did you guys find out who he is?"

Alvin answers, "I pulled his hat out of my dream and it had his name written on it."

"So where's the hat now?", Bobby asks accusingly.

"He got it back," Alvin responds.

"You obviously just made that up," Bobby says.

Derek joins in, "Yeah, you're trying to make something out of yourselves since you're a bunch of wimps!"

Alvin, now angry says, "Why would we want to be well known that way you idiots?! The Chipettes and my brothers and I are already well known in the music scene! None of us are killers! Besides I bet you're secretly jealous of our success!"

"Oh whatever," Derek says. He and Bobby then leave to go into the school.

Alvin, his face red with anger, goes and punches a tree. He then says, "The nerve of those lowlifes! Accusing Simon of being a murderer and us of covering for him! Just aggravating!"

Jeanette says, "Alvin calm down. I know that made you mad, but you can't let it control what you do or say."

Alvin replies, "I know. I just don't like one of us being accused of things so horrible like murder as well as terrorizing other people."

Nathan then says, "We better get going or we'll be late for class. We'll talk more at lunch."

Alvin responds, "Alright, see you at lunch."

Later on in history class, Mr. Watson is going over the end of World War 2 with the class.

"Anyone recall what it was that gave the U.S. the victory over Japan in the war? This will be on the final test," Mr. Watson said.

"It was dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki that made Japan surrender," Simon answers.

"That's correct," Mr. Watson said. He then continued, "Like I said; this will be on the final exam, so remember this."

Simon says to Alvin, "I'm sure you'll remember this as well as the other material we've learned, right?"

Alvin responds, "Of course I'll remember it. I'm not dumb."

"I'm just making sure," Simon says.

In Brittany's drama class, they are going over the material that will be on the final exam.

Mark said to Brittany, "I heard that you and your friends got into a pretty heated conversation with Derek and Bobby this morning."

Brittany responds, "We did because those two were accusing Simon of being a murderer because of what's happened with Freddy Krueger."

Mark then asks, "Krueger? You say this dream guy has a last name now?"

Brittany then says, "Yes he does. We'll talk about it at lunch later."

Later on at lunch, the Chipmunks and Chipettes are talking with Nathan.

"Freddy Krueger was a serial killer who killed 20 kids in Springwood, Ohio. He was known as the Springwood Slasher," Alvin told Nathan. Alvin also said, "He committed most of his murders with a glove fitted with knives."

Nathan responds, "That's definitely Freddy from our dreams."

Mark comes over to the table and says, "Brittany told me that she and you guys know about someone named Freddy Krueger."

Simon asks, "How do you know Brittany?"

Brittany says to Simon, "This is Mark. He's in my drama class."

Simon responds, "That explains it." He then asks, "How did you hear about Freddy?"

Mark answers, "I first heard about him when Brittany said that this guy killed Caroline. I'll admit, I didn't believe it and I still have a hard time believing that a guy who is in dreams can kill you."

Jeanette says, "This guy, Krueger, can kill you. We all know because we've all been attacked by him in our dreams and woke up with injuries."

Simon then says, "Apparently he is some sort of dream demon that can inflict harm on you with some strange powers he has."

Nathan then asks, "Wasn't he a regular serial killer? How did he become like this?"

Alvin responds, "He basically got away with murder due to improper police procedure and the parents of his victims tracked him to the boiler room where he worked and also used as a murder chamber. They then doused the place in gasoline and lit it on fire with Molotov cocktails. He was burned alive."

Mark then says, "So this guy is supposedly dead. How are you seeing him in your dreams?"

Nathan responds, "Like Simon said, he somehow became a demonic spirit that can invade dreams."

Mark then asks, "If he died in Springwood, how is he here in Los Angeles?"

Alvin answers, "He told me that he built up enough power to break ties with Springwood, and now he can go wherever he wants."

Mark asks, "How did you find out his name and this information about him?"

Alvin answers, "I pulled his hat out of my dream and it had his name on it. We searched his name on our computer and found this information."

Mark says, "This sounds too crazy. A dead guy getting in your dreams and trying to kill you. It's completely insane!"

Brittany replies, "I know it does, but it's the truth."

Mark says, "I'll believe it when I see this Krueger guy myself."

Theodore then says, "I hope that doesn't lead to you becoming his next victim."

"I'm pretty sure it won't because this sounds way too strange to be real," Mark says to Theodore.

Nathan then says, "I'm willing to believe it since I have been attacked by this creep multiple times."

"It still sounds too strange to me," Mark replies.

The rest of the school day goes by smoothly with the boys able to do some studying and homework in their study hall period.

Later on at home, the Chipmunks unwind from the events of the day by playing video games. Afterward, the boys and Dave have dinner.

"How were things at school today?", Dave asked his boys.

"I just about want to beat some sense into Bobby and Derek. They keep accusing Simon of having some invention that is making people see Freddy," Alvin responds.

"They obviously don't believe that Freddy is real," Dave says.

"I get that. What's frustrating is they are basically saying Simon is a killer and that we're helping him cover his tracks," Alvin says.

Dave replies, "I know you want to look out for your brothers Alvin, but don't start a fight you don't need to."

"I would hate to see those thugs hurt you over one of us," Theodore chimes in.

"I have to stand up for you and Simon since you're my younger brothers. Derek and Bobby are one matter, Freddy Krueger is a completely different animal," Alvin says.

"That's true what you said about Freddy," Simon says. He then continues, "You also have to keep in mind that Nathan has stood up for not just me and Theodore, but you and the Chipettes because he wants to stand up for us. He seems better equipped to physically deal with Bobby and Derek."

"Oh okay. It's just that I hate for those lowlifes to accuse us of something like murder, especially when it's being done by a monster like Freddy Krueger," Alvin says.

After the boys finish dinner, they do what homework they have left as well as study some more before watching some TV before bed.

At bedtime, Dave is tucking the boys in for the night.

"Try to get some sleep boys, you have school tomorrow. Goodnight," Dave says.

"Goodnight Dave," the boys respond.

At the Miller house, Ms. Miller is doing the same with the girls.

"Goodnight girls," Ms. Miller says as she turns off the light.

"Goodnight Ms. Miller," the girls respond.

At the Seville house, the boys are having trouble falling asleep due to their fears about Krueger. After a while though, they are fully overcome with fatigue and fall asleep.

Later on, Theodore is awakened by the feeling of the sidewalk under him. He also realizes he is close to the ice cream shop.

"How did I get here?", Theodore wonders. He then says, "I'm close to the ice cream shop so it's not all bad!"

Theodore then walks inside the shop and sees the man behind the counter.

"Hi there. Would you like to try our special blood orange sorbet today?", the vendor asks.

"That sounds really good! Yes I would like to try some!", Theodore says excitedly.

The vendor says, "Okay, it's coming up," before bending into the freezer.

With his back turned to Theodore, the man asks, "You want to know what makes our blood orange sorbet special?"

"Sure thing," Theodore answers.

The vendor's voice suddenly changes when he says, "It's made with _real_ blood!"

The vendor turns around and Theodore screams at what he is looking at. It's Freddy Krueger!

"Let me add some of yours to make it _frighteningly_ tasty!", Freddy rasps before letting out a terrifying raspy laugh.

Theodore runs screaming in fear out of the ice cream shop. He looks and realizes he has run into the boiler room.

"Where are you, Krueger?", Theodore calls out in fear.

"Right here butterball," Freddy says as he scrapes his knives on the grated metal wall he is standing near.

"Why do you kill people?", Theodore asks.

"I do it because it's fun. It'll be especially fun when you become one of my children," Freddy says before running at Theodore.

Theodore then runs with Freddy close behind him.

"There's no escape Teddy!", Freddy says before laughing evilly. Theodore's heart races as he hears Freddy's terrifying laugh. He then finds a furnace and looks to hide behind it.

Theodore believes he has lost Freddy when he hears the sound of Freddy's knives clicking and turns toward the sound.

"I've got you now!", Freddy shouts before trying to slash Theodore. Theodore is able to avoid the blades and runs again.

As he is running, Theodore trips over a toolbox he didn't see and falls to the floor. Freddy runs up, grabs Theodore, and slams him into the wall.

Chuckling evilly, Freddy says, "Here's something you and ice cream are about to have in common: being cold since you're about to die and be a cold corpse!"

Freddy raises his right hand and Theodore screams in terror. Theodore then wakes up in his bed screaming in complete fear. Alvin and Simon are awoken by Theodore's screaming.

"Did Freddy come after you again Theodore?", Alvin asks his youngest brother.

"Yes, it was him," Theodore stutters out in fear.

Dave runs into the bedroom after being woken up by Theodore's scream.

"Theodore are you okay?", Dave asks the youngest of the 3 boys.

"Freddy Krueger tried to kill me again," Theodore says while shaking in fear. Dave then hugs the chubby chipmunk in a comforting way.

"At some point, Freddy Krueger is going to have to be stopped. No one should have to live this way," Dave says.

"We couldn't agree with you more," Simon says.

"I know Freddy comes for you when you're asleep, but try to get at least some sleep," Dave says to the boys.

"We'll try, but it will be far from easy," Theodore says.

"Goodnight again boys," Dave says.

"Goodnight again Dave," the boys respond.

Alvin and Simon are able to go back to sleep while Theodore is unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

At the Miller house, Eleanor hears a knock on the door. She sees that Brittany and Jeanette aren't getting up so she goes downstairs to answer the door.

When she opens the door, she is surprised to see Theodore standing at the door.

"Theodore, do you know what time it is? What's wrong?", Eleanor asks.

Theodore responds, "Sorry Ellie, I just came to check on you. I was thinking Freddy came after you."

"Did Freddy come after you?", Eleanor asks.

"Yes, he did and I thought he would come after you next so I wanted to make sure you were okay," Theodore answers.

"That's really nice Theodore. I'm fine, but it was still very nice," Eleanor says.

Theodore then gets a strange look on his face and says, "Oh, okay. I'll still think of you in case you need a _hand_." Theodore raises his right hand up and reveals that he is wearing a glove with knives on it.

Eleanor gasps and runs by Theodore. She stops at a house and says to herself, "That wasn't Theodore, that was Freddy! I need to wake up!"

"Too late Eleanor!", she hears Freddy's snarling voice say. She looks up and sees Freddy about to slash her. Eleanor avoids the slash attempt and runs.

Freddy runs after her and points with his gloved hand. Eleanor is stopped in her tracks by a wall of fire that erupted in front of her.

"I'm gonna get you now!", Freddy says as he walks toward Eleanor. "You will now become one of my children," Freddy says before laughing a raspy evil laugh.

Eleanor tries to run around Freddy, but he grabs her with his left hand.

"You're mine now. Sweet dreams," Freddy says as he prepares to slash Eleanor.

Eleanor wakes up screaming in her bed, which wakes up her sisters. "What's wrong?", Brittany asks Eleanor with great concern.

"It was that creep, Freddy Krueger. He came after me again," Eleanor says.

Ms. Miller runs in the bedroom and asks, "What happened? Who screamed?"

"I did Ms. Miller," Eleanor answers.

"Eleanor dear, was it Freddy again?", Ms. Miller asks.

"Yes. He was trying to kill me. I'm scared," Eleanor says.

Ms. Miller hugs Eleanor comfortingly and says, "It's over now, he didn't get you."

"I know, but what if he comes back?", Eleanor asks.

"I know this creep is trying to kill you, but you need to try to get at least some sleep. You've got school in the morning," Ms. Miller says.

"I know, but it was scary," Eleanor says.

"Freddy Krueger is a scary monster, but maybe if you don't think about it, he won't come back tonight," Ms. Miller says.

"I hope that works, but he might come back anyway," Eleanor says fearfully.

"It's okay. You got away. If you have gotten away from him twice, you probably can keep doing it," Ms. Miller says in an assuring manner.

"I hope so," Eleanor responds.

"At least try to get some sleep," Ms. Miller says.

She then says, "Goodnight again girls."

"Goodnight again Ms. Miller," the girls respond.

Brittany and Jeanette are able to go back to sleep but Eleanor is unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

At the Green house, Mark is awoken by intense heat around his bed. He looks around and is surprised to see fire surrounding his bed. The bed then falls through the floor and into the boiler room.

"What on Earth is this place?", Mark wonders out loud.

"It's where you will die," Mark hears a raspy voice say. He looks in the direction where the voice came from and sees Freddy standing by a boiler.

"Who are you?", Mark asks Freddy.

"Those munks told you about me. You should know," Freddy says with a sick smile.

Mark gasps and says, "You're Freddy Krueger?!"

"You got it! Now you die!", Freddy says before running at Mark. Mark immediately runs and gets in between two walls to hide.

"Wow, he is real!", Mark says to himself.

Freddy's gloved hand suddenly comes between the walls and the knives slash Mark's shoulder. Mark then kicks Freddy's hand and is able to get out from between the walls and run.

"This is going to be real fun!", Freddy says to himself before running after Mark.

Mark is able to find a knife on a work table and hides behind a boiler. Freddy appears and tries again to slash him, but Mark uses the knife to stab Freddy in the face.

Freddy chuckles evilly and pulls the knife out of his face and says, "If that was your best shot, it was not nearly good enough!"

Mark tries to run again, but Freddy slashes Mark on the back and Mark falls to the floor. Freddy then goes over to Mark, turns him over, and slashes him on the chest.

Freddy drags Mark over to another boiler and opens it.

"Sweet dreams," Freddy says before tossing Mark into the boiler. "Looks like you have met a fiery eternal sleep, kid," Freddy says before laughing evilly.

In reality, Mark is in his bed, slashed and on fire, dead.

 **Freddy has claimed another victim! How many more will fall to this killer? Please review!**


End file.
